El impacto de un rayo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Kaminari era alegre y muy sociable, pero usualmente esquivaba cualquier pregunta en el que se mencionara su pasado. Había secretos que él no quería que salieran a la luz.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

Un fin de semana por mes, los estudiantes tenían la autorización de volver a sus hogares con sus padres. Llevaban un año en los dormitorios y al menos habían habido pocos ataques.

Denki terminó de meter su ropa en su mochila y luego se la colgó al hombro. Bajó hasta la sala común y notó a sus compañeros terminándose de arreglar para ir a casa. Algunos se iban a quedar en los dormitorios, pero Denki tenía que volver.

—Eh, Kaminari —el rubio se dejó de ajustar la capucha para mirar a Kirishima— ¿A dónde vas este fin de semana? ¿No íbamos a unirnos a la ida a escalar de Bakugō? Lo planeamos —Kaminari hizo una mueca, por más que deseara ir a escalar con sus amigos, sin importar los gritos de Bakugō, ese fin de semana no podía, había prometido una visita a alguien más.

—No puedo, tengo que ir al orfanato, lo siento —explicó con una sonrisa. Kirishima suspiró y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Está bien, hombre. Vamos a extrañarte —salieron del edificio, en donde Mina, Bakugō y Sero los esperaban. Kirishima informó que Kaminari no podría ir y Mina jugó con él, diciéndole que no iría porque en realidad no quería sentirse la tercera rueda entre dos parejas.

—Nos hubieras dicho, y hubiéramos invitado a Jirō —dijo la chica rosa en una sonrisa pícara, Denki rodó los ojos.

—Vienen de colados e iban a invitar a audífonos —gruñó Bakugō. La ida a escalar había sido planeada solo para Kirishima y él, Mina y Sero se colaron después arruinando los planes románticos que tenía para su novio.

Mina le dio una sonrisa a él y jaló a Sero de la cintura para pegarlo a ella.

—No se preocupen, Hanta y yo estaremos en una carpa diferente, haciendo cosas parecidas así que no interrumpiremos —Sero se sonrojó un poco al mismo tiempo que Kirishima.

Kaminari solo rió.

Como buenos amigos, lo acompañaron a tomar el tren hasta la prefectura de Saitama. Se despidió de los chicos por la ventana mientras se alejaba y suspiró cuando ya no los vio. Se sentó y buscó su teléfono.

_Denki: Hey, Hina. Dile a Haruka que voy a quedarme el fin de semana en el orfanato._

_Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Pensé que me libraría de ti cuando te mudaste a los dormitorios XD_

Denki colocó los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa. Hinata era su mejor amiga en el orfanato en donde había crecido luego del accidente. Suspiró y decidió escribir.

_Denki: Prometí visitarlo._

_Hinata: Oh, entiendo. Le avisaré a Haruka._

Y se desconectó. Kaminari jugó con su teléfono, colocando sus audífonos y reproduciendo música. Jirō le había pasado algunas canciones nuevas y le gustaban mucho.

Tenía una sensación en el pecho, nerviosismo mezclado con dolor cada vez que se dirigía a verlo. Quería hacerlo, pero le dolía estar en aquel lugar. Que él estuviera en aquel lugar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado y que ya estaba en la estación de la prefectura. Guardó su teléfono y caminó para luego tomar un taxi e indicar la dirección a la que iba. Suspiró notando como sus ahorros se iban acabando poco a poco, pero valía la pena para hacer esa visita, al menos una vez al mes.

El taxista lo dejó en el lugar y Kaminari, como cada vez que venía a aquel edificio gris, tembló. Entregó el dinero solicitado y entró. En la entrada, dio sus documentos, su nombre y revisaron minuciosamente lo que traía. Apretó los dientes cuando lo revisaron para ver si no tenía un arma escondida.

Luego lo dejaron pasar.

Denki ya conocía aquellos pasillos, había venido desde los trece años a visitar luego del accidente. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser intimidante. Podía ver hombres enormes y otros delgados en trajes azules, siendo llevados a sus celdas y otros con papeles por los trabajos que los obligaban a hacer.

Antes se sentía intimidado por ellos, porque sabía que podían hacerle algún daño o porque simplemente sus miradas eran tan oscuras que lo hacían querer llorar, sin embargo, Denki ahora estudiaba para ser un héroe y ya había visto verdaderos villanos a la cara. Estos sujetos ya no le daban miedo.

Lo llevaron a una habitación y se sentó en la mesa. Por el buen comportamiento del preso, le daban más beneficios, entre esos, visitas conyugales o familiares más alargadas de tiempo. La puerta se abrió frente a él y Denki levantó la vista. Un hombre que debería tener tan solo treinta y cuatro años, pero parecía de más de cuarenta por el confinamiento, de un cabello rubio tan brillante como el del chico se acercó una sonrisa.

Denki aún podía ver calidez en sus ojos azules.

—Hola, campeón —dijo el hombre y Denki sonrió.

—Hola, papá.

* * *

_**Nota: Bueeeeeno. No sé de dónde salió esto, pero aquí está XD Es más que todo el pasado de Denki bebé que se me ocurrió y bueno… decidí escribirlo. He visto varias versiones del pasado de otros personajes y aquí quise agregar el mío 3**_

_**¿Por qué el papá de Denki está en la cárcel? Ya verán XD**_

_**¿Que si es un fic de Kaminari traidor? Tendrían que seguirlo a ver que tal XD**_

_**Para que no se pierdan, a partir del otro capítulos, va a retroceder el tiempo, contando la historia desde Kaminari pequeño y al final, va a salir el tiempo presente en cursiva.**_

_**¿Va a tener shipps? Les seré sincera, va a tener pequeñas menciones del KamiJirō, y ya notaron que hacía un poco de Kiribaku y SeroMina, pero no serán tan importantes 3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**My Hero academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi**_


	2. Uno

_**Uno**_

_**.**_

_11 años antes_

La mujer de ojos dorados le sonrió cuando el niño rubio, su hijo, se acercó con unas flores en sus manos. Había una sonrisa brillante en el niño, la mujer lo cargó y lo hizo girar en el aire.

Era como si la alegría se palpara en el ambiente.

—¿Tienes hambre, rayito de luz? —dijo la mujer. Ella siempre tenía apodos adorables para su pequeño hijo. El niño pasó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre y apoyó su cabecita en su hombro.

—Sueño… —murmuró el niño. Akiko volvió a sonreír y comenzó a caminar saliendo del parque. Saliendo de los bonitos lares de la prefectura de Saitama para dirigirse a los apartamentos de las clases más bajas.

Llegó a una casa que aún se encontraba en obras negras, el techo apenas puesto y las paredes grises. Metió la llave y luego aplicó un poco de fuerza para que la puerta se abriera.

—Maldición —se quejó. Le hastiaba tener que hacer más fuerza para empujar la puerta solo porque su marido tenía malas conexiones y debían prever cualquier ataque.

Dejó las llaves en una mesita al lado de la puerta y la cerró con su pie mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

—Bien, Denki —llamó Akiko a su niño agitándolo suavemente para levantarlo. Denki soltó un gruñido y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. La castaña solamente suspiró y se dirigió a la única habitación que había para dejar a su pequeño en la cama mientras preparaba la cena, con suerte ese día no se irían a dormir sin comer.

Revisó el pequeño refrigerador que tenían y suspiró.

Bueno, al menos Denki no dormiría sin cenar.

Sacó la taza de ramen instantáneo, el único huevo que había y el pedacito de jamón que quedaba. Denki no había almorzado, así que estaba segura que su hijo estaba hambriento.

Se dirigió a la cocina para poner a calentar el agua y hervir el huevo cuando la puerta sonó. Cuatro golpes de seguido, y la mujer soltó el teléfono de emergencia que tenía el número de la agencia de héroes más cercana en marcado rápido.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules pasó.

—Por el amor de los dioses, Kane —suspiró la mujer. El hombre le dio una brillante sonrisa y se acercó a su mujer para besarle la mejilla. Ella siempre se preguntó cómo su marido podía mantener siempre una amplia sonrisa, tan brillante como el sol, aún cuando todo a su alrededor de estaba derrumbando.

—¿Qué hay de cenar? —preguntó.

—Nada —la mujer negó con la cabeza—. Nada más había esto y…

—Entiendo, dáselo a Denki —dijo el hombre—. ¿Y en dónde está mi campeón? —la mujer sonrió con cariño y le señaló la habitación. El hombre se dirigió a ver al niño, se acercó y besó su cabecita. El pequeño se retorció en su sueño.

El hombre suspiró y pegó su frente en la cabeza de su hijo. Rezando para que todo lo que estaba haciendo, los planes que había hecho funcionaran.

—Todo mejorará, mi niño —murmuró. Luego salió y volvió a la cocina junto a su esposa.

—¿No pudiste conseguir trabajo hoy tampoco? —preguntó ella. El hombre se sentó y suspiró.

—No. Es difícil que un quirkless consiga trabajo —la mujer apretó los labios y miró a su marido.

—Yo tampoco pude —comentó ella—. Incluso si me veían con Denki… nada más me dieron monedas como si pidiera limosna —ella sacó varias monedas de su bolsillo y los dejó en la mesa—. Si quieres puedo ir a conseguir más comida, pensé que teníamos más y por eso no compré de venida —El hombre tomó la mano de su esposa y la apretó.

—Déjalo así. Ya es muy tarde para salir —el hombre miró a su esposa y luego desvió la mirada. La mujer sabía que él le ocultaba algo, algo importante.

—¿Descubriste algo? —Kane apretó los labios.

—Me encontré con un hombre… un villano.

—¿Que? No…

—Él tiene el extraño don de entregar quirks a los demás… si me uno, si nos unimos a su organización puede darme un quirk. Puede darte un quirk… puede darle uno a Denki —la castaña negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de su marido y se acercaba a la cocina para apagar el fogón.

—No, jamás. Irnos por el camino de la villanía es arruinarnos, arruinar el futuro de Denki. Él tiene cinco años, podría tener un quirk, uno que no se vea a simple vista, podríamos ir con un doctor…

—¡Acaso estamos bien ahora? ¿Qué más podemos hundirnos? ¿Crees que Denki tendrá un futuro si seguimos de esta forma? ¿Crees que puede desarrollar un quirk siendo ambos quirkless? Un doctor, Akiko, un doctor de quirk es costoso. Y sin duda ese doctor se dará cuenta de cómo vivimos, se dará cuenta que Denki está bajo de peso porque no tenemos comida —él se levantó y agarró las muñecas de su esposa—. Podrían quitarnos a nuestro hijo.

—¡No quiero que mi niño sea un villano! —gritó ella.

—¡Es nuestra única solución! Cómo quirkless no tenemos futuro en este mundo…

—¿Papi? —se escuchó una pequeña voz saliendo de la habitación, el hombre enseguida se calló y miró con ternura a su hijo. Se dirigió donde él y lo cargó. Le besó la mejilla y el pequeño soltó una risita.

—Despertaste a buena hora, campeón —comentó el hombre llevándolo al comedor y sentándolo en sus piernas. Akiko terminó de servir el ramen, el huevo y el jamón y lo llevó a la mesa con los palillos. El niño sonrió y antes de comer, miró a sus padres que no tenían nada frente a ellos.

—¿No van a comer? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Ya comimos —Mintió la mujer. Denki la observó, con suma práctica levantó un jamón en sus palillos y se lo ofreció a su madre. La mujer le sonrió y le recibió la carne. Luego, el niño hizo lo mismo con su padre.

Mientras Denki comía, el hombre miró a su esposa y ella frunció el ceño.

Ya hablarían de eso después que el pequeño volviese a dormir.

_**.**_

Denki no tardó en dormirse luego de tener el estómago lleno. La pareja se sentó en el raído sofá, sus cuerpos juntos mirando la vieja televisión apagada. Akiko se restregó los ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, mientras su esposo le acariciaba el hombro.

—Akiko… Esta es nuestra única opción, ni siquiera tenemos que aceptar enseguida, o todos, puedo hacerlo solo yo —Kane sabía cómo se sentía su mujer con respecto a los villanos, ellos habían perdido lo poco que tenían en un ataque cuando Akiko estaba embarazada.

Ellos no habían sido tan pobres como lo eran actualmente, habían tenido más cosas cuando se habían mudado juntos luego de que Akiko quedara embarazada a los 17 años y la echaran de su casa. Kane debía tomar responsabilidad, aunque siendo solo dos años mayor que su esposa ya se había graduado de la preparatoria y solo debía buscar trabajo.

La cosa era que ambos eran quirkless, y la demanda de trabajo a los quirkless era demasiado baja.

Luego del ataque al apartamento en donde vivían, habían salido un tiempo de Saitama buscando trabajo en otros lados hasta que Akiko había trabajado como niñera y lavandera en la casa de los Yaoyozoru, una familia muy adinerada en la prefectura de Aichi, durante dos años, pero desde que la pequeña niña de la familia había desarrollado su quirk hacía un año, la habían despedido para contratar a alguien más capacitado con el quirk de la menor.

Habían permanecido un tiempo más en la prefectura hasta que Kane obtuvo un trabajo mal pagado en un restaurante con el que pudieron sobrevivir un tiempo. Hasta ahora que el restaurante había quebrado hacía meses y no había podido conseguir más. Querían volver a Saitama para estar un poco más cerca de su hogar.

Denki estaba creciendo con la poca idea de lo pobres que eran, y Akiko estaba pensando que no podrían mandarlo siquiera una guardería pública dado que era posible que se lo quitaran al ver las condiciones en que vivían.

Tal vez sonara egoísta, pero ella no quería perder a su único hijo.

—Cuéntame más sobre eso —pidió ella. Kane suspiró y aun abrazando a su esposa, comenzó a hablar sobre su encuentro con el hombre misterioso.

_**.**_

El hombre al que sus padres habían acudido, tenía un enorme tamaño que hacía que Denki, aunque fuese pequeño, se sintiera diminuto. Su presencia era enorme y le provocaba miedo, que sus vellos se erizaban. Se apretó a la falda de su madre mientras se sentía observado por los oscuros ojos del hombre.

—¿Por qué no dejan al niño aquí mientras hablamos en privado? —dijo el hombre. Denki tembló, no quería separarse de sus padres. Miró el lugar, una sombra parecía limpiar una mesa mientras un niño de cabello celeste, que podría no ser mucho mayor que él, jugaba un juego.

—Yo… No quiero dejar a mi niño aquí —dijo su madre acariciando su cabeza con la mano. Denki la miró, sus grandes ojos dorados brillando de súplica para que no lo dejara.

—Oh, no se quedará solo —dijo el hombre— Shigaraki, Kurogiri, vengan —Denki observó que el muchacho gruñó y se acercó. Se acercó al hombre que le puso una mano en el hombro—. Él es Shigaraki, mi pupilo. Él es Kurogiri, mi mano derecha, ha sido el encargado del cuidado de Shigaraki. Él cuidará de su hijo mientras están conmigo —la mano de su madre se apretó en él. Denki tembló al ver los ojos rojos del niño, se veían muy amenazantes, molestos porque lo habían interrumpido para una absurda presentación… el llanto comenzó a acumularse en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mano de Akiko se apretó más en su muñeca y Denki comenzó a sentir ardor por lo apretado que era el agarre. Denki observó que su padre le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

—Solo serán unos minutos, querida —gruñó. Akiko suspiró y se agachó frente a su niño. La mujer le limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a filtrarse, a Denki no le gustaba ese lugar, le daba miedo.

—Estaremos aquí de inmediato, mi amor ¿correcto? —Denki asintió y se soltó del agarre de su madre. Kurogiri le hizo una señal y Denki lo siguió. Fue a colocarse al lado del otro niño pero este le soltó un gruñido como un perro furioso. Su boca tembló, el llanto atorado en su garganta iba a salir

—¡Arg, Kurogiri! El mocoso va a llorar, cállalo.

La sombra parpadeó logrando asustar un poco más a Denki que trataba de apretar sus dientes para no llorar.

—¿Quieres una malteada, pequeño? —preguntó la sombra subiéndolo hacia uno de los taburetes. Shigaraki gruñó.

—¿Desde cuando los villanos debemos ser amables? —rugió. Kurogiri comenzó a preparar algunas cosas para darlas al niño. Shigaraki se preguntó en dónde había sacado el helado y por qué se lo había ocultado.

El idiota creía que Shigaraki lo comería. Se rascó el cuello con frustración.

—Piensa que ellos pronto también serán de los nuestros, así que compórtate, tienes diez, no cuatro —le regañó Kurogiri—. El maestro se molestará si no eres cordial con nuestros invitados —luego de licuar, sirvió la malteada en un vaso y se la entregó al pequeño rubio con un pitillo. El niño secó sus lágrimas.

—Gra-gracias —sollozó el pequeño y tomó el vaso. Shigaraki observó al pequeño mientras bebía la malteada, parecía irradiar una luz que pronto, si sus padres aceptaban el trato con su maestro, comenzaría a apagarse.

_**.**_

Akiko miró con temor la puerta cuando entraron a la oficina, era limpia para ser una guarida de villanos. Se sentó junto a su esposo que hablaba con el villano que se rehusó a dar su nombre.

Akiko sabía que era lógico eso, dado que no podría dar información que pudiera llevara a su captura.

—Mi quirk logra quitar y colocar quirks. He estado buscando personal para ampliar mi liga, tenemos un solo deseo: erradicar esta sociedad de héroes y crear una nueva. Como ya le dije a Kane, si aceptan, les otorgaré un lugar donde vivir y un quirk, pero solo a uno de ustedes —Akiko se encogió.

—Que sea a Kane… Yo, yo puedo ayudar aquí. ¿Necesitan que alguien prepare las comidas y haga la limpieza? Además así tengo más posibilidades de cuidar mejor a Denki —respondió Akiko.

—Señor, por favor. Nos gustaría también que nuestro hijo tenga un quirk también —pidió Kane, los ojos oscuros del hombre brillaron. Y abrió los brazos sonriendo. Una sonrisa tan tétrica que le provocó un escalofrío a Akiko.

—Soy un hombre generoso, pero se debe pagar un precio por el quirk. Debo tener un acto de fidelidad.

—Lo que sea —respondió Kane. La sonrisa del hombre se amplió y Akiko supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

_**.**_

_Kane sonrió a Denki y se sentó frente a él tomando el bento que su hijo le había traído. Era pocas las veces que podía saborear una buena comida._

—_¿Cómo va la escuela? _—_le preguntó. Usualmente el usuario de electricidad visitaba a su padre cada mes y le contaba las cosas que sucedían en la escuela, sus compañeros, y su padre sonreía dulcemente al escucharlo._

_Denki estaba contento que lo hayan dejado en una prisión común y no en una de alta seguridad. No sabría que podría hacer si no veía a su padre._

—_Bien _—_le brindó una brillante sonrisa a su padre, el hombre soltó una risita sabiendo que no iba del todo bien, que su hijo no era el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Le dolía, y mucho, ver crecer a su hijo desde una celda._

_Pero él tenía la culpa de estar ahí. Nadie más._

—_¿Cómo están tus amigos? ¿Vas a dormir hoy en el orfanato?_

—_Pues… Ellos se fueron a escalar. Tuve que negarme para venir a visitarte, pero sí, voy a dormir hoy en el orfanato _—_Denki notó la mirada triste de su padre. Una mirada llena de cariño que siempre le ha sabido brindar._

—_Has crecido mucho, Denki. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ver en el gran hombre que te has convertido, un futuro héroe _—_Denki se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada_— _¿La has ido a visitar?_

—_Planeo hacerlo luego de salir de aquí _—_Kane sonrió._

—_Saludala de mi parte._

* * *

_**Nota: La idea de los padres de Denki siendo villanos está reutilizada, pero a mí se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no hacerlos que lo hacen por necesidad? **_

_**Así que aquí está. **_

_**La idea de que sean quirkless y Denki al principio también lo sea, me gusta mucho.**_

_**Imagínense a baby Kaminari sentado tomando una malteada dulcemente frente a un adolescente Shigaraki y Kurogiri, resplandeciendo por todos lados.**_

_**Ya que se sabe la verdadera edad de Denki, me tocó cambian algunas cosas aquí. Lo había puesto bastante mayor, pero pude corregirlo (por suerte). Si no se ubican, los chicos están entre los 16-17 y Shigaraki tiene 21. Por lo cual, en este primer capítulo, al retroceder 11 años, Kaminari tiene 5 y Shigaraki 10.**_

_**Ya tengo planeado algunas cosas para mejorar lo que tenía escrito.**_

_**Kurigiri es la niñera de la liga, siempre he pensado eso xD**_

_**Planeo que esto sea algo corto, ya los caps están terminados así que lo subiré rápido.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_


	3. Dos

_**Dos**_

_**.**_

Denki se acostumbró fácilmente a su nuevo hogar. Le gustaba más porque era más grande que el anterior y le era más fácil corretear y jugar en los alrededores.

Lo malo es que no podía salir, ni siquiera cuando llovía y el pequeño debía quedarse contemplando la lluvia y los rayos desde la habitación que compartía con sus padres.

Su madre le había dicho que papá había conseguido trabajo nuevo, y que el jefe de él le había dado vivienda y trabajo a ella también en donde vivían.

Vivían en un edificio, abajo había un bar que la sombra, la cual ahora Denki sabía que se llamaba Kurogiri, atendía. La sombra había sido amable con él, dándole instrucciones que debía seguir para mantener el lugar en calma.

Una de esas fue una de las primeras que rompió. Denki tenía prohibido salir de las instalaciones, pero como todo niño, su curiosidad era grande y había encontrado una buena oportunidad de salir.

A Denki le gustaba tanto el sol como la lluvia, le gustaba sentir el calor en su piel. Había salido arrastrándose de una de las ventanas del sótano y había corrido enseguida hacia el jardín que había cerca. A la madre de Denki le gustaban las flores y por eso su hijo siempre le buscaba unas apenas tenía la oportunidad.

Limpió su chaqueta mientras volvía con las flores en las manos. Había agarrado dos grandes de pétalos amarillos que a su madre le iba a encantar. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con un hombre alto y cayó de trasero al suelo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el hombre. Denki pudo observar un brillo en sus ojos verdes. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y una boca llena de dientes afilados.

Denki tembló, su pecho se apretó. La mano del hombre se acercó y el niño soltó un pequeño grito palmeando la mano. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera, pero al mismo tiempo no respondía a dicho estímulo.

Al hombre le pareció muy divertido ver a un niño temblando en el suelo.

—¿Ese no es el mocoso de Kaminari? —preguntó otra voz.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí, lo he visto rondar por la guarida —Denki soltó un grito cuando lo tomaron de la camisa y lo levantaron como si no pesara nada.

—Interesante. Desde que ese idiota llegó, el jefe no nos ha dejado matar, el quirk de Kaminari es muy útil para conseguir información torturando. Tal vez debamos vengarnos ¿No crees? —Denki sintió un metal frío pegarse a su mejilla y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —gritó una voz femenina. Denki sintió alivio cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Akiko había estado barriendo frente al bar cuando vio a los hombres amenazando a su pequeño.

El villano que sostenía a Kaminari miró a la mujer con indiferencia. Quitó el cuchillo de la mejilla del niño y lo dejó caer. Las rodillas del pequeño rubio golpearon el suelo lograndolo soltar un quejido.

Se levantó como pudo y corrió para agarrar la falda de su madre.

—Estabamos jugando un poco con el niño, señora Kaminari. No tenemos la posibilidad de estar cerca de ellos —Akiko frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de su hijo.

—Con él no se metan —gruñó para luego entrar al bar arrastrando al pequeño. Cuando ella lo llevó a la habitación, se colocó a su altura con sus ojos dorados brillando de furia.

Denki había perdido las flores en la puerta, y ahora su mamá estaba furiosa frente a él.

—Se te dijo que no salieras —gruñó y Denki se encogió.

—Perdón —Akiko negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su hijo, apretando el rostro de él en su pecho.

—Hay personas malas ahí afuera, amor —diji Akiko—. Enemigos de papá que deberían ser sus aliados. No salgas sin mi permiso, no te vayas de mi vista. ¿Entendido?

Denki no entendía mucho, pero sí lo suficientemente para saber que había algo malo en el lugar, estaba lleno de personas malas.

Esas que los héroes derrotaban en televisión.

Asintió.

_**.**_

La siguiente regla que rompió, casi le cuesta la vida nuevamente.

Había estado aburrido y solo y había visto aquella decoración de lejos. Denki se acercó viendo la mano que descansaba sobre un escritorio. Se puso en puntas para alcanzarlo y lo tomó con una sonrisa.

Se veía tan real, y a Denki que provocó un poco de escalofrío, pero mucha curiosidad. Tocó los dedos de aquella mano gris, sintiendo los callos que la adornaban.

—¡Oe, mocoso! —Denki saltó cuando escuchó a Shigaraki tras él— ¡¿Por qué estás tocando a padre?! —escuchó los pasos y dejó caer la mano al suelo. Sin embargo, la mano del mayor tomó su camiseta y lo levantó, dejándolo en puntillas. El corazón del niño latió fuerte en su pecho. Los ojos rojos de Shigaraki brillaron de furia— ¡Jamás toques mis cosas! —aunque Shigaraki fuera tan solo cinco años mayor que él, mantenía un aura de adultez y madurez encima. Los ojos de Denki se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió temeroso. Su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

La mano de Shigaraki abandonó su camiseta y el pequeño volvió a caer en sus pies observando como el chico mayor se alejaba.

Denki no quería estar ahí, quería irse para su antigua casa, al menos en ese lugar podía salir con otros niños (aunque sus padres a veces lo alejaban de él).

Caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con sus padres y se subió a la cama observando la lluvia caer desde la ventana.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, y a él le brillaron los ojos.

_**.**_

Kane no entró directo en el bar luego de trabajar, subió por las escaleras traseras hasta la habitación que compartía con su familia. Entró en la habitación observando el bulto que era Akiko y Denki. A Kane le dolía colocarlos en peligro, había sabido sobre los maleantes que habían intentado atacar a Denki hacía unos meses.

Pero todo era por su bien.

Se acercó a su esposa y la zarandeó un poco hasta despertarla.

—El maestro dice que ya es hora —comentó Kane. Akiko aún tenía la mente un poco nublada por el sueño, Denki dormía a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar la sangre en la ropa de su marido. Ella se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar al niño y le tomó el rostro entre las manos— ¿Que te pasó?

—No es mía, solo fue un trabajo de tortura, están vivos —Akiko miró con tristeza a Kane.

—¿Cuántos?

—Unos tres, pero apúrate, he ganado un presente del jefe.

—¿Qué? —los ojos azules de Kane brillaron cuando le dio una sonrisa a su mujer. Estiró una mano y acarició los suaves y rubios cabellos del niño.

—Denki ya tendrá su quirk —dijo con dulzura—. Y cuando lo tenga, solo haré unos cuantos trabajos más, y podremos irnos.

—¿Acaso crees que ese hombre dejará que nos vayamos? —Kane se encogió de hombros.

—Escaparemos, con mi quirk podré conseguir trabajo fácilmente —le acarició la mejilla a su esposa. Akiko suspiró y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Denki solo se movió un poco.

—Ve a cambiarte, Denki no va a verte todo lleno de sangre —Kane asintió y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Akiko trató de calmarse, el solo pensar en ese sujeto tenebroso colocándole las manos encima a su hijo le atemorizaba, pero si Denki podía tener un quirk, era lo mejor.

Podía meterlo fácilmente a una guardería pública y él no sería molestado, y tal vez en un futuro podría entrar a una escuela de héroes, tal y como él deseaba.

Zarandeó un poco al niño, tratando de levantarlo.

—Denki, mi amor. Despierta —murmuró Akiko. El niño frunció el ceño mientras abría sus ojitos.

—Mami… —murmuró bostezando y restregándose el ojo.

—Despierta, cariño. Papá te va a llevar a que te den un regalo —los ojos oro del niño brillaron ante la mención del regalo. Kane salió del baño, limpio y cambiado.

—¡Papi! —exclamó Denki levantando sus brazos, Kane tomó al niño y lo abrazó—. Papi, mi mamá me dijo que me iban a dar un regalo.

—Claro, cariño —Kane sonrió y besó la mejilla del niño—. Te lo ganaste por ser tan buen niño.

Denki rió y abrazó el cuello de su padre mientras Kane miraba a Akiko. La mujer le sonrió y le tomó la mano, salieron para dirigirse a la oficina del jefe que quedaba en el último piso.

Kane tocó la puerta y luego de que el jefe dijera que pasara, lo hizo.

—Bien hecho, Kaminari. Tu trabajo ha sido satisfactorio —comentó el hombre. Kane bajó a su hijo y se inclinó ante su jefe, Akiko también lo hizo.

—Ha sido un gusto, jefe.

—Siéntate, te contaré un plan que tenemos y que para eso, es que le entregaré un quirk a tu hijo —Kane enarcó una ceja, pero de todas formas asintió. Tomó la mano temblorosa de Akiko.

—Por supuesto, maestro.

—Planeamos destruir la sociedad de héroes desde dentro, Shigaraki, digamos que no es apto para la UA, así que mi siguiente posibilidad es tu hijo. Tu niño mantiene un aura de alegría y luz, la gente confiaría muy rápido en él.

—No comprendo…

—Le entregaré un quirk a tu hijo, él lo aprenderá a manejar y en un futuro, cuando tenga quince, hará el examen de la UA, quedará, y será mi infiltrado.

—Señor… —comenzó Akiko, pero el hombre levantó la mano callándola.

—Tiene nueve años para entrenar y hacer suyo ese quirk. Esa es mi única condición para dárselo —Akiko y Kane se miraron, ella comprendió los ojos de su marido, recordó la idea de escapar. Ella asintió y luego Kane asintió.

El jefe se levantó y miró al niño que fijó sus ojos dorados en el hombre.

—Necesito estar a solas con él —dijo y estiró la mano. Akiko tragó en seco y Kane bajó a Denki al suelo que miró a su padre.

—Ve, campeón. El jefe te dará tu regalo —Denki asintió y tomó la mano del hombre.

—Mmm… es interesante ese rayo en tu pelo —dijo el hombre.

—¡Es de nacimiento! —exclamó Denki. Hubo una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

—¿Te gustan los rayos?

—Son muy brillantes.

—Bien, ya sé qué regalo darte —juntos cruzaron unas puertas. Kane tomó fuertemente a su esposa, sabiendo que pasaría, Akiko lo miró sin entenderle.

Luego escucharon a Denki gritar.

Kane sabía de sobra que aquello dolía mucho.

_**.**_

_Kane sonrió al ver a Denki contándole todo lo que hizo en la escuela. Desde cómo manejaba su propio quirk, hasta las batallas que tenía junto a sus compañeros._

—_Esa chica, Jirō ¿Es tu novia? —preguntó cuando su hijo la mencionó por enésima vez. Denki enseguida se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca._

—_Estamos saliendo, pero no somos específicamente algo —contestó el chico. Kane enarcó una ceja rubia._

—_¿Como así?_

—_Estamos saliendo, pero aún no hemos hablado si somos novios._

—_En mis tiempos eso era ser novios —Denki soltó una risita._

—_Este es el futuro, papá —Kane negó con la cabeza._

—_Tengo nueve años encerrado, supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado._

—_Cuando… ¿Cuando acaba tu sentencia? —Kane ladeó la cabeza haciendo cuentas._

—_Fueron quince años por villanía menor. Pero si metemos buena conducta, digo que en unos tres o cuatro años —los ojos de Denki brillaron, se levantó y golpeó la mesa sorprendiendo a su padre._

—_Podrás ver cuándo me convierta en un gran héroe, te llevaré a vivir a un lugar lujoso, ya verás —Kane soltó una risita y limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a bordear sus ojos. Su mano tembló cuando la acercó a la mejilla de su hijo y le acarició la mejilla._

—_Serás un increíble héroe, Denki. Harías muy orgullosa a tu madre._

_El chico solamente sonrió._

* * *

**_Nota: A pesar de que nadie o casi nadie lee esta historia, yo la seguiré escribiendo porque me gusta mucho que estoy haciendo con ella XD_**

**_Me gusta mucha la historia que estoy creando en general, el pasado, el como se va desarrollando todo. En fin, igual la seguiré subiendo 3_**

**_Gracias a los pocos que la leen :3_**


	4. Tres

_**Tres**_

_**.**_

La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, a Denki aún le costaba acostumbrar su pequeño cuerpo a ese quirk. Su padre le había dicho que lo tenía escondido, y que el regalo del jefe de él lo había despertado.

Su maestro, un hombre bastante alto que solía electrocutarlo si no hacía nada bien lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Levántate, Kaminari —gruñó—. Aún se te sale de control —el cuerpo le dolía, nada más tenía un mes con su quirk despierto como para poder controlarlo bien, sin embargo, el hombre alto solía llevarlo al límite, hasta que salía humo por su piel y en su nariz estaba el olor a quemado.

Denki se levantó, todavía temblando pero se puso en posición de _pelea_, como había visto en televisión a muchos héroes. Su maestro también era un usuario eléctrico, como él, así que Denki podía lanzarle sus choques más fuertes y éste ni se inmutaba.

Volvió a lanzar la electricidad, dirigirla desde su cuerpo hasta el ambiente. Gritó al darse cuenta que no podía detenerla, que no podía controlarla y que podía sentir como su piel de quemaba.

La electricidad se detuvo y su cerebro se apagó, el maestro observó como un pequeño idiota babeante estaba en lugar del niño.

—Al menos no se muere si llega a su límite —comentó, ahora tendría que esperar que la criatura volviera a la normalidad.

_**.**_

Biología.

Tenía que estudiar biología a sus pequeños seis años. Denki apenas y sabía leer y ya tenía un tutor diferente al que le enseñaba a manejar su quirk que le daba instrucciones y le señalaba las partes del cerebro.

—¿Por qué tengo que aprender todo eso? —preguntó el pequeño.

—El cuerpo entero está conectado por nervios, neuronas que se envían mensajes por medio de choques eléctricos. Con tu quirk, si sabes cómo usarlo y que partes del cerebro sirven, puedes hacer muchas cosas: Inhabilitar el dolor, inhabilitar y cambiar las emociones, aumentar la sensibilidad, provocar que revelen secretos, etc. Así que te entrenaré en este ámbito, para que cuando hayas crecido, sepas a la perfección que parte del cerebro deberás darle un choque eléctrico para nuestro beneficio.

La sonrisa que el maestro le dio era tan macabra que provocó una corriente eléctrica en su columna vertebral. Denki tragó y tomó el libro, apenas podía leerlo pero debía hacer el esfuerzo.

_**.**_

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Miren lo que aprendí a hacer! —Denki tomó el cable de la lámpara y se la metió a la boca, antes de que sus padres se lo recriminaran, la lámpara se encendió. Denki les sonrió a través del cable.

—Saca ese cable sucio de tu boca —ordenó Akiko. Denki lo sacó y luego se limpió la lengua provocando ternura en sus padres.

—Sensei me enseñó que puedo cargar y encender cosas con mi electricidad —comentó el niño—. También, tengo que cargarme a mí mismo —rió el pequeño.

—Has sabido usar bien tu quirk ¿no? —preguntó Kane. Denki asintió, se levantó y comenzó a saltar en la cama.

—Me están enseñando muchas cosas que no sabía, ¡y es genial! —Akiko le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su marido, Kane solo podía observar a su hijo saltar en la cama, temiendo que en algún momento comenzara a contaminarse.

No merecía ser contaminado.

_**.**_

El perro callejero movía el rabo frente a él. Denki tan solo se agachó para acariciarlo y el perro meneó más rápido el rabo.

—Deja de acariciarlo, no es tu tarea —dijo su maestro. El niño suspiró y se enderezó frente al animal—. ¿Has estudiado lo que te he enseñado?

—Sí. Mi mamá me está enseñando a leer mejor y ya puedo leer un poco más lo que usted me dejó.

—También te dejé dibujos, así que no puedes decir que no has podido estudiar.

—¡Pero eso es díficil! —exclamó el pequeño. Su maestro negó con la cabeza y le señaló al perro.

—Muéstrame el lóbulo temporal —Denki frunció el ceño con concentración. Los ojitos del perro lo miraban atento, casi distrayéndolo de su tarea sino fuese por el golpe detrás de su cabeza que le propinó su maestro para que se concentrara.

—Lóbulo temporal —murmuró el niño apuntando con sus deditos a cada parte de la cabeza del perro. Luego, señaló la parte de su sien.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—Recuerdos.

—Lóbulo occipital —y así continuó, preguntando y esperando que el niño contestara correctamente. Cuando no lo hacía, se llevaba un golpe que lo hacía chillar, pero no llorar, Denki sabía que llorar solo lo hacía peor—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que podías hacer choques eléctricos en el cerebro? —el niño asintió. El hombre le señaló al animalito.

—¿Y si le hago daño? —preguntó el niño. Su maestro se encogió de hombros.

—No le harás daño —le aseguró—. Ahora, si haces un choque en el lóbulo temporal, atraerás recuerdos que se creían perdidos.

—¿Como el perro va a decirme sus recuerdos? —los ojos dorados de la criatura le miraban con curiosidad. Su maestro buscó una forma de hacer para que el niño le creyera.

—Yo los entenderé —mintió—. Mi quirk tiene la posibilidad de entender a los animales —Denki creyó la mentira y se acercó al perrito. Su mano se ubicó en su cabeza, como si lo acariciara, llegando al lóbulo temporal y luego, una descarga eléctrica surgió de su mano, logrando que el perro soltara un chillido y se derrumbara.

Denki miró con miedo en sus ojos dorados como el humo y el olor a carne quemada surgía del animal.

—Está bien —mintió su maestro—. Solo se desmayó. Lo hiciste bien —Denki trató de tener tranquilidad, esperanza de que en verdad no le hubiera hecho daño al perro.

Su maestro lo obligó a salir de la habitación, el perro muerto pudriéndose detrás de ellos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Kaminari —lo halagó su maestro—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

_**.**_

—El mocoso es hábil —gruñó Shigaraki rascando su cuello—. Sensei lo dice mucho —los ojos flotantes de Kurogiri se entrecerraron.

—Sí —respondió la sombra—. El maestro te ha encargado de su vigilancia, pues teme que la madre se lo lleve, se ha visto muy… con ganas de irse desde hace tiempo.

—Ellos ni deberían estar aquí.

—Compórtate —regañó Kurogiri—, el niño es nuestra posibilidad para infiltrarnos en la UA, es como nuestro as bajo la manga.

Shigaraki gruñó. Miró hacia el otro lado del bar, en donde el rubiecito estaba entretenido en un juego de video que seguramente su padre robó. Pequeño, notablemente frágil, su madre siempre custodiándolo como un halcón.

—Es una molestia, pero tocará —gruñó Shigaraki—. Pero si ella se entromete…

—No te preocupes, solo los debes mantener en constante vigilancia, y si notas que pretenden escapar, hay órdenes de atacarla —Shigaraki suspiró y sonrió.

_**.**_

_Luego de que su hijo partiera, Kane fue dirigido nuevamente hacia su celda. Luego de que el guardia partió, el hombre ni siquiera pudo acostarse cuando ya el hombre de la otra celda se acercó._

—_¿Qué información te dio esta vez? —preguntó. Kane gruñó y rodó los ojos. Había estado filtrando alguna que otra información que su hijo le decía, dado que el otro hombre trabajaba para la liga de villanos y podía sacarlo de aquí._

—_Nada importante —respondió._

—_Todo es importante cuando se trata de información del curso de héroes de la UA. Tu hijo ha sido un gran recurso: Lo del campamento, algunas habilidades de los niños. ¿Ya tienen lugar para el campamento de este año? —Kane negó con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama, harto._

—_No te voy a dar ninguna información de mi hijo, olvídalo._

—_Oh, vamos. Si estás tan cerca, Kane. Pronto nos sacarán de aquí —Kane rodó los ojos. Recordó el brillo en los ojos dorados de Denki cuando le juró que lo llevaría a vivir a un buen lugar cuando saliera. Si escapaba, no podía cumplir el sueño de su hijo, estaba seguro que vería el dorado apagarse… como los de Akiko._

—_Ya no quiero salir —comentó el hombre. En la otra celda, el otro villano gruñó._

_._

_Kaminari compró un ramo de flores, y cruzó la enorme verja. Lugares tan diferentes en donde estaban sus padres, solo que a su padre sí podía verlo, si podía ver sus ojos azules brillar y podía escuchar su voz._

_Con su madre…_

_Denki empujó fuertemente la puerta y ésta se abrió. Había polvo y suciedad por todos lados provocando que Denki temblara. Nadie había querido arrendar o comprar esta casa nuevamente, así que quedó abandonada, igual no era gran cosa._

_Había una constante cinta blanca en el suelo, en dónde había quedado el cadáver de su madre. Denki dejó las flores en el suelo y se sentó, cubriendo su rostro en sus piernas._

—_Te extraño tanto —murmuró el chico a la nada, a su madre._

_Lo único que le respondió fue el silencio._

* * *

_**Nota: El maestro que entrena a Denki con su quirk es el mismo que en el arco del ataque de villanos de la USJ, lo amenaza con matarlo.**_

_**La cosa del cuerpo con los choques eléctricos, fue inspirado en varios fics en inglés que le dan esa habilidad a Kaminari y en verdad me gusta muchísimo.**_

_**Ya nos dimos cuenta de que, técnicamente, Kaminari sí resultó siendo el traidor. Aunque no es su culpa, él no sabía que su padre tenía contactos aun con la liga u.u**_

_**Me está gustando mucho el escribir este fic kabdksbdks en verdad.**_


	5. Cuatro

_**Cuatro**_

_**.**_

La electricidad corriendo su cuerpo ya no le hacía tanto daño. Había pasado ya dos años en arduo entrenamiento como para que eso le afectara. Sin embargo, aún tenía su límite, aún podía volverse idiota cuando sobrepasaba su energía.

También le habían inculcado mucho la biología más que otra materia, le habían traído libros y se sabía todo de una persona desde el cerebro hasta el hueso de los dedos del pie.

No había sido fácil aprender todo eso, menos para su edad.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que estuviera nervioso y que sus labios temblaran ante el imponente hombre amarrado que estaba frente a él. Su padre mantenía la mano en su hombro y su sensei de biología, junto con su entrenador de quirk estaba del otro lado.

—¿Que haga qué? —preguntó el niño, confundido.

—Harás que suelte la lengua —respondio su sensei—. Y si no lo hace, le provocarás demasiado dolor, tanto que un simple pinchazo de una aguja lo sentirá como una espada atravesandolo —Denki miró al sujeto, estaba amordazado y atado.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos ha traicionado. Tratamos de proteger a los nuestros ¿No quieres protegerlos, Denki? —el niño apretó los labios y asintió con firmeza.

Se acercó, había una burla en los ojos oscuros de hombre , subestimando la habilidad del niño. Denki era hábil, había aprendido todo lo que pudiera necesitar saber sobre esto.

Levantó su mano y cerró los ojos recordando la canción que su madre le había enseñado para que le fuese más fácil aprender las partes del cerebro y su función.

Se dio cuenta que estaba tarareando al escuchar la risa del hombre y un gruñido de su sensei. Y se puso ta nervioso que no le quedó de otra que ir al segundo paso.

Un choque eléctrico suave y el hombre comenzó a gritar.

Denki abrió los ojos y lo observó, en parte fascinado y en parte asustado por lo que había hecho. Su padre lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó, boquiabierto por todo el daño que su hijo podía crear.

—¡Quitalo, Kaminari! —le gritaron. Denki asintió, tomó la cabeza del hombre, pero este se movía demasiado. Pidió ayuda con sus ojos y su padre sostuvo la cabeza del hombre quieta. Denki enseguida envió otro choque eléctrico y el hombre se detuvo. Había un olor a carne quemada que inundaba la habitación y el hombre sollozaba de dolor.

—Eso fue fantástico, muchacho —halagó su sensei—. Tu hijo tiene un enorme potencial, Kaminari. Será alguien grande, digno de temer —Kane observó a su pequeño, tembló y se dio cuenta que era hora de escapar.

_**.**_

—El niño aterrador no deja de seguirnos con la mirada —susurró Akiko mientras estaban en la cama. Les habían quitado a Denki para darle su propia habitación—. Estoy segura de que la habitación de Denki está muy custodiada —los ojos azules de Kane eran calculadores.

—Si logramos escapar podremos volver a Saitama —comentó el hombre, Akiko asintió, sus ojos oro brillando.

—Estoy cansada de ésto, Kane. Estamos viviendo cómodos, sí. No pasamos hambre, sí. Pero permanecemos escondidos, eres un villano y están entrenando a mi niño a ser uno cuando él quiere ser un héroe. Así que ¿De que sirve tener viviendo bien a nuestro hijo si están corrompiendo su alma?

—Investigaré los horarios de la guardia de la habitación de Denki y los de Shigaraki, te avisaré cuando escaparemos —aseguró el hombre, Akiko solo asintió.

_**.**_

Fue fácil evadir la guardia, tal vez el All For One pensó que nadie querría escapar luego de recibir tan buen trato en la liga.

O tal vez, porque podría perseguir a aquel traidor hasta el fin de los tiempos.

A Kane no le importó cualquiera de estas cosas, solo tomó una mochila con algo de ropa y dinero que había ganado, Akiko tomó a su hijo en brazos, aunque en verdad ya estaba más grande a como cuando lo trajeron al lugar y salieron a escondidas.

Les fue fácil evadir guardias, Kane había estudiado los horarios y sabía cuándo escapar.

Luego de unas cuadras, cargó él a su hijo. Denki tenía ocho años, pero eran más rápido un par de adultos que con el niño abajo.

El último tren a Saitama salía a medianoche, por eso, ellos corrieron lo más rápido posible, compraron sus boletos y subieron de inmediato al tren.

Cuando éste comenzó a andar, fue que pudieron respirar.

—¿Por qué nos fuimos? —preguntó el niño. Sus padres lo observaron, aún con luz en su alma.

—Viviremos mejor de esta forma —respondió Kane. Akiko sonrió y abrazó a su hijo. Kane podría conseguir un trabajo, Denki podría entrar a la escuela. Aún estaba aterrada de que los persiguieran, pero al menos por este momento podía mantener un brillo de esperanza en su corazón de que todo estaría bien.

_**.**_

No vivían en el mejor barrio, pero al menos habían logrado conseguir una casa por bajo precio. Akiko consiguió trabajo de lavandera en su hogar mientras que Kane también consiguió trabajo.

No ganaban mucho, pero al menos se podía hacer algo con lo que comer y pagar un arriendo.

Akiko inscribió a Denki en la primaria pública más cercana, ella se encargaba de llevarlo y traerlo por miedo a que los villanos aún estuvieran detrás de él. No había encontrado rastro de ellos, era como si no hubieran nunca existido.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el que vivieron felices. Juntarse con villanos definitivamente no traía nada bueno, no era nada sano, siempre terminabas o encarcelado.

O muerto.

Fue una noche en la que los tres estaban sentados en el sofá viendo televisión. Denki gritaba celebrando la victoria de All Might nuevamente y sus padres observaban con cariño toda la luz que había en su hijo.

Hasta que el infierno se desató.

Los ojos de Kane se desorbitaron cuando un agujero negro comenzó a formarse en la sala.

—¡Escóndelo! —fue lo único que gritó y Akiko no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a su hijo del brazo y se lanzaron detrás del sofá. Denki observó cuando su madre deslizó una pequeña compuerta y tocó un botón dentro de ella. Luego empujó a su hijo adentro.

—Te amamos —le dijo ella sonriendo, el niño no entendió nada hasta que la mujer cerró la compuerta y se alejó.

—¡Llamaron a los héroes! —gritaron desde afuera y Denki tembló, reconoció la voz como uno de los que vivía con ellos en la antigua guarida. Había una ranura sobre su cabeza, y Denki se empinó para poder ver por ella, escuchaba a sus padres gritar, escuchó peleas mientras trataba de empinarse.

Cuando por fin pudo observar por la ranura, fue para ver el momento exacto en el que su madre caía al suelo, la sangre inundando su cuerpo.

Denki gritó.

Gritó fuerte y pudo sentir la electricidad recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Las luces explotaron, los hombres gritaron y luego se pudo escuchar las sirenas.

Los héroes habían llegado.

_**.**_

Los villanos se habían dispersado y algunos habían desaparecido mágicamente antes de que los héroes entraran. Encontraron a un hombre rubio llorando sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, los héroes intentaron reconfortarlo, pero el hombre solo sabía decir que era su culpa, que lo apresaran porque era un villano y solo traía destrucción a su familia.

No había electricidad en el lugar, los bombillos habían explotado por, al parecer, una sobrecarga.

Escucharon los gritos infantiles y una de las heroínas se dirigió al lugar. Apartó el sofá para encontrar un armario escondido y ella abrió la puerta.

Una linterna iluminó al niño rubio que se había encogido en la esquina alejada del armario.

—Ven, pequeño. Estás a salvo —dijo la mujer estirando la mano para tomar al niño. El pequeño gritó y dejó salir un poco de electricidad hacia la mano de la heroína.

Estaba alterado, eso se entendía, lo que ese niño había presenciado no era algo que ningún niño pequeño debía presenciar.

La heroína no tuvo más alternativa que usar su quirk para calmar al niño. Rasgó una parte de su manga y el perfume inundó al pequeño que se sumió enseguida en un profundo sueño.

—¡Midnight! ¿Encontraste al niño? —la heroína mencionada tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo cargó.

—Sí —el niño acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y Midnight acarició su cabello—. Ahora estás a salvo.

_**.**_

—_El hogar para niños desamparados —dijo Kaminari, o al menos así le solía decirle al orfanato en el que creció. Abrió la reja y sonrió al notar a los pequeños jugando en el parque._

—_¡Mira, es Pikachu! —exclamó uno de los niños más pequeños. Se acercaron corriendo a él y le abrazaron._

—_¡Estuviste increíble en el festival de deportes este año! —exclamó otro niño. Kaminari había logrado llegar al tercer lugar junto a Kirishima, mientras que Bakugō había ocupado el segundo y Midoriya el primero. (A Todoroki le había tocado contra Bakugō en la primera ronda)._

_Que un huérfano del orfanato estuviera triunfando así de grande, era un honor para el resto de huérfanos y de alguna forma, le daba prestigio al orfanato._

_Denki había recibido desde el año anterior solicitudes de adopción, pero él se había negado, dado que esos padres solo querían un niño trofeo. Recibió nada más una solicitud de adopción cuando era más pequeño y lo devolvieron al mes._

_Haruka, la criadora principal del orfanato, una mujer grande con mejillas rosadas, y una larga cola saliendo de su falda, le sonrió apenas le vio._

—_¡Mi niño! —exclamó la mujer y le pellizcó las mejillas. A su lado, había una chica de cabello naranja que le daba una sonrisa torcida._

—_Hola, idiota —saludó Hinata. Extrañamente la chica era bastante parecida a Kyōka (y a Kaminari le gustó un tiempo, vaya, tenía un tipo), era su amiga desde que llegó al orfanato._

_Kaminari sonrió. Por fin se sentía en casa._


	6. Cinco

_**Cinco**_

_**.**_

El olor antiséptico se filtró por su nariz mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba. La cabeza le latía, el cuerpo le dolía, podía sentir aún la carga eléctrica recorriéndolo. Abrió los ojos y lo recibió la blanca luz sobre un techo igual de blanco.

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no terminó de responder y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —llamó. Nadie respondió. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había pasado, recordó ver el portal de Kurogiri abrirse, su madre esconderlo, la alarma de los héroes llegando, mirar por la mirilla y ver a su madre cayendo.

Ensangrentada.

Muerta.

La cortina de la habitación blanca en dónde se encontraba se abrió y él saltó del susto, por fin su cuerpo respondió.

—Oh, despertaste —una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño le saludó. Ella estaba vestida de blanco.

Era una enfermera, Kaminari recordó los documentales que a su madre le gustaban.

—¿Estoy en un hospital? —preguntó Denki. La enfermera asintió.

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas? —el niño no respondió, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. La enfermera se sentó a su lado y cuando lo fue a tocar, el niño se encogió.

Solo había recibido caricias de sus padres, un extraño cualquiera podría dañarlo.

—Mi mamá… mi mamá…

—Midnight llamó diciendo que los efectos del niño ha deberían haber pasado —otra voz resonó. Un doctor acababa de entrar al cuarto y se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que el niño ya estaba despierto. Miró a la enfermera— ¿Está orientado? Midnight dice que puede ser un efecto secundario de su quirk.

—Está asustado, nada más preguntó por sus padres y lloró, o sea, recuerda lo que pasó —respondió la enfermera levantándose.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —Denki recordó lo que su padre le había dicho luego de volver a Saitama, no decirle su nombre a nadie. No quiso responder. El doctor miró a la enfermera y le hizo una señal, ésta asintió y salió. El doctor se sentó en la cama del niño—. Mira, sé que sufrieron un ataque de villanos bastante fuerte, pero necesitamos tu nombre para…

—¿Mi mamá y mi papá? —preguntó el niño.

—Lastimosamente, tu madre llegó sin signos vitales y tu padre fue aprehendido por los héroes.

—¡Pero mi papá no ha hecho nada! Nos atacaron.

—Kaminari Kane es un villano de clase baja —dijo una nueva voz. Kaminari observó a un oficial acercarse a él, mantenía unos expedientes en sus manos. Se acercó a la cama y miró a su alrededor—. No es seguro hablar aquí, joven Kaminari. Me gustaría que me siguiera si puede caminar —Denki no debería seguir a la policía, Denki no debería seguir a los héroes.

Pero lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba saber que pasaba.

Miró al doctor y éste asintió. Se levantó, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta su ropa y sus zapatos estaban en el suelo. Se colocó sus zapatos y siguió al policía.

El hombre era imponente y a Denki le causaba un escalofrío en la espalda. El hombre lo llevó a una habitación que parecía de interrogación y lo sentó, luego se sentó del otro lado.

—Bien, Kaminari Denki. Sabemos todo de ti dada la suficiente información brindada por tu padre, pero no quisimos mostrarla al hospital. No es tu culpa, nada de esto. El ataque de villanos fue premeditado por la traición de tus padres.

—¿Traición?

—¿Qué te dijeron tus padres cuando volvieron a Saitama? —Denki miró hacia arriba recordando.

—Que ya había podido renunciar a su trabajo. Nunca… nunca supe qué hacían ahí, yo solo… solo vivía ahí.

—Tu padre nos contó todo. Los crímenes, las torturas, el plan que tenía el jefe contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —el policía suspiró. Había mucho que contarle a ese niño.

_**.**_

—¿Cree que es seguro mostrarle el cadáver? —preguntó el doctor. El policía asintió.

—¿El cadáver quedará en el hospital? —preguntó el policía. El doctor asintió.

—Con el hombre en la cárcel, no podemos entregar el cuerpo a un niño. Además de que dudo que tengan el dinero para dar sepultura. Si no hay reclamo de cuerpo, se queda en el hospital —respondió el doctor y guió al policía junto con el niño hasta la morgue. Usualmente se llevaba personas externas cuando tenían que identificar un cuerpo.

Denki sintió que sus vellos se erizaban cuando entraron a aquel cuarto helado. El doctor le indicó que lo siguiera y llegaron hasta una pared llena de gavetas. El doctor abrió la última y el llanto se instaló en la garganta del niño.

Su madre estaba acostada, había un corte en su cuello, su pelo castaño estaba colgando por sus hombros. Un llanto se instaló un su garganta, quería llorar, pero ya había llorado mucho.

El doctor volvió a guardar el cuerpo y salieron de la morgue dirigiéndose nuevamente a observación.

—Dado que tu padre está encarcelado, quedas a cargo del estado. Te enviaremos a un orfanato ¿Quieres que volvamos a tu casa para buscarte ropa? —el niño solo asintió. El policía firmó la salida del pequeño y lo llevó nuevamente a su hogar.

El niño permanecía callado, inusual para una criatura de ocho años.

Pobre, el trauma era grande.

¿Quién sabe qué cosas vivió en el corazón de la liga?

Llegaron a casa y, luego de inspeccionar que estaba vacía, entraron. Denki tomó una mochila y metió su ropa, tomó unas fotos de sus padres con él para tenerlos en un recuerdo. Volvieron de inmediato al auto.

—¿Podré ir a ver a mi papá? —preguntó el niño.

—Por ahora no —contestó el policía—. Tendrás seguimiento policial por los próximos meses, dado a que esperamos un ataque nuevo. Lo mejor es que no le informes a nadie que tu padre es un villano, te evitarás prejuicios. —el rubiecito asintió. El auto del policía se detuvo en una gran casa, Denki pudo notar a varios niños jugando en el parque. El policía lo llevó a través de las puertas y Denki pudo notar las miradas de los otros niños encima.

Una mujer de mejillas rosadas y una cola saliendo de su falda, fue quien lo recibió.

—Agente —saludó la mujer.

—Haruka —saludó el policía. Haruka le sonrió al policía y luego bajó la mirada hacia Denki.

—¿Es él? —preguntó. El policía le dió una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo sobresaltarse y soltar una chispa. Al escuchar el quejido del policía comenzó a disculparse con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Calma, Kaminari. No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó el policía, luego miró a Haruka—. Se paciente con él, está muy traumatizado —Haruka asintió y se agachó en frente del niño con una sonrisa calma.

—Hola, cariño. Todo estará bien ¿vale? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? —el niño miró al policía que asintió y él asintió. Haruka le instó a que la siguiera.

Cuando subieron las escaleras del segundo piso, Haruka se detuvo. Muchos niños se sentían incómodos junto al cuidador en su primer día, así que ella les dejaba que entraran solos a su cuarto.

—Los dormitorios de los niños está a la derecha ¿vale? —Denki asintió y subió el escalón. Haruka suspiró, siempre le dolía ver el alma de estos pequeños, tan abandonados y perdidos. Bajó a prepararle un té de bienvenida.

_**.**_

Denki entró a una habitación en donde había muchas camas puestas. No sabía cuál tomar, pero necesitaba una de inmediato.

Se alegró al estar por fin solo, así que solo arrojó su mochila sobre la cama y se subió a ella.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada y ahí pudo derrumbarse a llorar todo lo que quisiera.

En verdad lo necesitaba.

_**.**_

_Por suerte había una cama desocupada en el área de los varones o a Kaminari le hubiese tocado dormir en el suelo. A Denki no le hubiese importado, la verdad._

_Haruka le entregó varias carpetas marrones, solicitudes de adopción que aunque Denki no quisiera aceptar, ella tenía la obligación de dárselas para que él las viera._

_Hinata lo molestó un rato y se sentó a su lado para ver las solicitudes._

_Todas eran de familias importantes, tipo los Yaoyozoru o los Iida. Adineradas que no podían tener herederos propios y querían un niño que tuviera un futuro ya predestinado._

_Un aspirante a héroe de la UA con un buen quirk, que haya ocupado el cuarto lugar en el festival de deportes, del cual no tenían idea de sus notas y ¡Vaya! No tenían que cambiar pañales porque tenía dieciséis años, definitivamente era una buena opción._

—_Hermano… que increíbles opciones —Denki frunció el ceño._

—_Claro, pero no. Solo quieren a un niño trofeo y no lo soy —Hinata rodó los ojos y le sonrió al chico._

—_Y me imagino que si te metes con una de esas familias deberías dejar atrás tu facha de Playboy —Kaminari soltó una risita y asintió._

—_Me casarán a los dieciocho ¡No podré irme de fiesta porque estaré casado con una chica de clase alta!_

—_¿Quién sabe? De pronto terminas con esa compañera tuya que también tiene dinero._

—_¿Momo? No, gracias, prefiero vivir._


	7. Seis

_**Seis**_

_**.**_

—Oye, tonto —una voz aniñada resonaba sobre él. Kaminari se había quedado dormido y al levantarse, le tomó unos minutos recordar en donde se encontraba. Al recordarlo, un nudo invadió su garganta y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con unos azules furiosos. El niño sobre él tenía voz de niña, pero mantenía un pelo naranja corto y estaba en el lado de los niños.

Así que debía ser un niño.

—¿Es tu cama? —preguntó Denki. El niño frunció el ceño. Denki notó que estaba usando un vestido. Algo extraño para un niño, pero decidió no juzgar.

—Sí, y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy nuevo. Me trajeron hoy —respondió. El niño se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No importa ¿Qué haces en las habitaciones de las niñas?

_¿Habitaciones de las niñas?_

—Este… Me dijeron que girara hacia la izquierda para las habitaciones de los niños —respondió, de repente colocándose rojo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. La niña, porque ahora sabía que era una niña, soltó una risa y le brindó una sonrisa burlona.

—Giraste a la derecha, tonto.

Totalmente rojo, Denki se levantó y tomó su mochila. Bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye, despistado —llamó la niña. Denki se giró a verla, ella le brindaba otra sonrisa, Denki creyó que era muy bonita— ¿Tienes nombre?

—Kaminari Denki —respondió Denki, y decidió enseguida salir y dirigirse enseguida a las habitaciones de los niños.

En el lugar, buscó una cama vacía mientras otros niños lo miraban. El policía le había dicho a Denki que en ese orfanato muchos niños eran huérfanos porque sus padres fueron atacados por villanos. Así que él se sintió indirectamente culpable de todo el hecho.

Entendió porque le había dicho que no dijera que sus padres eran villanos aunque su madre hubiera muerto y su padre ya estuviera encarcelado.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y quiso llorar nuevamente, pero se mantuvo firme, recordando como su entrenador de quirk lo electrocutaba cada vez una sola lágrima inundaba sus ojos. Temía que apareciera de repente detrás de él con un choque eléctrico.

—Oye —el sonido de la voz de uno de los niños le hizo sobresaltar. Denki se había subido a la cama que había visto vacía y llegó a pensar que otra vez se había equivocado. Miró con temor al niño, podría tener unos diez años.

—¿E-es tu cama? —preguntó. El niño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eres nuevo aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —el niño intentó tocarlo, pero Denki soltó una chispa que hizo gritar al otro niño y lo hizo retroceder. Las miradas se giraron a ellos, y Kaminari sintió que lo juzgaban. Un niño mayor se acercó a él y Denki temió que le fuera a hacer algo.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No puedo controlarlo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sien…! —sintió una mano en su hombro y aunque haya puesto un choque eléctrico, el otro niño no se había apartado. Levantó la vista para notar que la mano del otro niño estaba hecha de caucho.

—Tranquilo ¿sí? —el muchacho era un adolescente, podría tener quince o dieciséis años— Estás asustado, es normal. Supongo que debiste pasar por algo muy duro, pero aquí estás a salvo —Denki miró a todos los niños que lo rodeaban y le daban sonrisa tranquilas.

Por un momento, se sintió tranquilo.

_**.**_

El comedor era un lugar grande, con varias mesas distribuidas, en donde se reunían todos los niños. Había un total de casi cincuenta entre niños y niñas. Desde el más pequeño, un bebé que fue abandonado en la puerta del orfanato; hasta el mayor, el adolescente de caucho. El resto variaba en edad.

Los adolescentes estaban ahí, la mayoría de veces porque nadie los quiso adoptar desde pequeños y a esa edad era difícil que los quisieran a adoptar. Así que ellos ya estaban mentalizados de que tendrían que valerse por sí mismo en cuanto salieran del orfanato a los dieciocho.

Denki no pensaba en ningún momento en adopción. Además de apenas llegar, tener que lidiar en que ahora, técnicamente era un huérfano, esperaba que su padre no tuviera una condena tan grande y viniera a buscarlo.

Denki aun amaba a su padre, y quería llorar más por su madre, pero no podía más.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —escuchó una voz a su lado. La niña de corto pelo naranja se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Denki lo miró y recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre.

—Ocho —respondió— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Hinata —respondió la niña.

—¿Por qué volviste, Hinata? —otro niño habló, sentándose al lado de la niña. Hinata rodó los ojos, parecía más grande y madura de lo que aparentaba.

—No era lo que ellos querían —respondió la niña.

—¿Los nuevos papás pueden devolverte? —preguntó un niño más pequeño, sus ojos rojos llenos de temor. Hinata apretó los labios, Denki estaba seguro que ella quería responderle afirmativamente.

—No, yo… yo misma me devolví —dijo la niña dándole una sonrisa al pequeño. Luego volvió a mirar a Denki que estaba concentrado en su comida— ¿Qué le pasó a tus padres? —la mano de Denki tembló, y no respondió. La niña suspiró y luego le brindó una sonrisa—. No te preocupes. No importa.

Denki suspiró y lo agradeció.

_**.**_

Cuando el resto de los niños estaban en el salón, Haruka llamó a Denki y entraron a un salón. Era parecida a la habitación de interrogación en donde lo había llevado el policía.

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu primer día en el orfanato? —le preguntó la mujer sentándose frente a él.

—Bien… —respondió el niño sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Entiendo que estés asustado y confundido. Pero ten por seguro que aquí te cuidaremos mucho.

—Yo… —comenzó Denki, pero se detuvo.

—¿Quieres hacer una pregunta?

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mi papá? —preguntó. Haruka apretó los labios y suspiró. No quería darle malas noticias al pequeño, pero no había de otra.

—Denki… ¿Puedo llamarte así? —el niño asintió— Aun no tienes la autorización de la policía para ver a tu padre. Estás muy pequeño y aun muy traumatizado, la policía teme que la influencia de tu padre continúe en el lado de la maldad y pueda arrastrarte a ella.

—Mi papá no es…

—No lo sabemos, Denki. De igual forma, mantenerte alejado de tu padre es lo mejor por ahora, sobre todo si queremos que una nueva familia te adopte.

—¿Me pueden adoptar? —la mujer asintió.

—Todos los niños entran en el proceso de adopción. Aún no sabemos que condena le darán a tu padre, pero él ha confesado sus delitos por lo cual no será corta. Lo siento, Denki —el niño negó con la cabeza.

—No importa.

Sí importaba, él no quería ser adoptado, él quería volver con su padre, la única persona que le quedaba.

_**.**_

Hinata era divertida y enseguida lo incluyó en su grupo. A Kaminari le gustaba y esperaba ser así de sociable en el futuro.

Le costaba tener habilidades sociales dado que no tenía niños de su edad con quién jugar. Shigaraki no era un buen compañero de juegos que se dijera, aunque Denki intentó muchas veces arrastrarlo a sus juegos.

En el orfanato, los niños eran más divertidos y sociables. Les gustaba jugar después de llegar de la escuela (claro, a Denki tuvieron que cambiarlo a la escuela pública más cercana del orfanato) y hacer los deberes.

Pero aún habían secuelas de la vivencia en el corazón de la liga.

Kaminari aún tenía pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el día a día. Un día se encontró con ganas de descargar su energía y electrocutó una rata hasta matarla para tranquilizarse.

Se sentía tan familiar.

Mantenía la fotografía de sus padres a la orilla de su cama. Aún lloraba por su madre, aún había noches que despertaba llorando de una pesadilla y el chico de caucho tenía que _arrullarlo _dado a que los choques eléctricos se volvían más fuertes.

Una vez dejó sin electricidad al orfanato por una noche entera.

—Comenzarás a asistir a terapia para borrar el trauma —le dijo el oficial—. Tu padre recibió quince años de prisión y estás autorizado a entrar en proceso de adopción en dos meses, dado que aún estamos vigilándote.

—¿Hubieron villanos? —el oficial negó con la cabeza

—Y lastimosamente, la dirección que nos dio tu padre para la guarida de la liga, el bar estaba vacío. No me sorprende, la verdad.

Denki se removió en su silla. El oficial suavizó su mirada.

—Denki, ahora el gobierno tiene tu custodia. No podemos dejarte en el orfanato porque tienes derecho a una familia.

—Tengo una familia: Mi papá.

—En diez años cumples los dieciocho. A tu padre le dieron quince años. No podemos tenerte sin familia durante diez años —el niño infló las mejillas pero no dijo más nada—. La casa en dónde vivían fue desocupada —volvió a hablar el policía—. Tu padre autorizó vender las cosas y dejarte el dinero a ti —el niño volvió a asentir. El policía se levantó preparado para retirarse—. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora, joven Kaminari. No se preocupe.

_**.**_

Los Kinomoto eran una pareja en sus treinta, que descubrieron que no podían tener hijos, así que lo mejor era el proceso de adopción.

No era fácil. Se hacían papeleos, entrevistas y luego revisaban las carpetas de cada niño que estaba habilitado para adoptar.

—Queremos un varón —comentó la mujer a la cuidadora—. No más de diez años —Haruka fue al archivero y tomó las carpetas de los niños.

Entregó las carpetas y la pareja comenzó a observar. En las carpetas estaban los datos personales y generales de cada niño. Una foto del pequeño, nombre, edad y quirk (o avisaba que era quirkless dado el caso). Se explicaba desde que fecha estuvo en el orfanato, sí ya estuvo en casas de acogida o sí ya fueron adoptados y regresados (hubieron varios casos dado a que los padres adoptivos no pudieron lidiar definitivamente con una familia). Muchas veces también se explicaba que le sucedió a los padres del niño. Y si este poseía alguna enfermedad.

—¿Hijo de un villano? —preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño. Haruka supo que estaban en la carpeta de Denki. Haruka asintió.

—Un villano menor. El niño fue encontrado y rescatado por héroes. Sus padres pasaban necesidad y el hombre no tuvo más alternativa que unirse a los villanos para sacar adelante a su familia.

—¿Cree que tenga secuelas? —preguntó la mujer, su rostro arrugado en preocupación— Digo, que si podría repetir el patrón. De volverse villano, me refiero.

—Denki ha tenido un gran cambio en las dos semanas que lleva aquí. Además de que comenzó a ir a terapia, igual si desean, se les puede organizar una reunión con él para que le hablen. ¿Es el que más llamó su atención? —los Kinomoto asintieron. Y Haruka juntó sus manos en una alegre palmada— ¡Entonces no sé diga más! ¿Para la otra semana estaría bien?

—Claro —el hombre se levantó y le dio la mano de Haruka, dándole una sonrisa amable.

Haruka los acompañó hasta la salida y miró hacia el jardín para ver a Denki jugando junto a Hinata ¿Quién se imaginaría que sería tan afortunado de ser adoptado tan rápido?

¡Gracias, Kamisama!

_**.**_

_Denki resopló con burla dejando la carpeta en la cama. Hinata enarcó una ceja y la tomó._

—_¿Los Kinomoto nuevamente? —preguntó ella._

—_Al parecer ahora sí soy de su gusto —Denki rodó los ojos—. Si se hubieran quedado conmigo, no tendrían que pasar nuevamente por todo el proceso._

—_Si se hubieran quedado contigo, no estarías en la UA. Serías un niño japonés mimado de los Estados Unidos —Denki soltó una risita._

—_¿Le podemos decir a Haruka que coloquen mi boleta de calificaciones aquí? Digo, para que se den cuenta enseguida que no soy tan buen estudiante que ellos asumen que soy —Hinata rió._

—_Agh, piensa que apenas cumplas los dieciocho el otro año, evitarás todo esto. Estarás fuera del sistema de adopciones ¡Y libertad! —Denki soltó una risita. Recogió las carpetas y las dejó a un lado. Se acostó en su cama y sintió el peso cuando el cuerpo de Hinata cayó a su lado— ¿Qué haces?_

—_Pensando._

—_¿Tú piensas? —Denki bufó y golpeó el hombro de la chica— ¿Y qué piensas?_

—_En mi papá. En mi mamá. En mi vida en la UA._

—_¿No le has dicho nada a tu novia? —el rubio suspiró._

—_No —Hinata bufó._

—_¿Ya conoces a los padres de ella? —Denki asintió— ¿Qué le dirás cuando ella quiera conocer a los tuyos._

—_Mis compañeros creen que soy huérfano._

—_¿Y cuando tu papá salga de prisión? ¿Lo esconderás? ¿Qué hará tu novia cuando sepa que le ocultaste algo tan importante? —Denki tembló al imaginarse el rostro frío de Kyōka completamente decepcionado de él._

—_Se molestaría conmigo por no confiar en ella —se tapó el rostro—. Me da miedo que mis compañeros me vean como un villano._

—_Dioses, Kami… No creo que te vean así. Has demostrado ser un gran héroe para ellos. Además, son tus amigos, creo que lo entenderán —Denki hizo una mueca. Se imaginó el rostro de sus amigos, y se daba cuenta que Hinata tenía razón._

_El rostro que había en su imaginación era una que sus amigos nunca pondrían. No lo mirarían con repulsión o asco. Bakugō le diría que dejara de ser más idiota que de costumbre, que él era él, no lo que le imponían sus padres. Kirishima le diría que comprendía su secreto porque todos tenían uno, nadie se iba a alterar por esa confesión como lo hubieron hecho cuando se enteraron (menos Mina) de que el rojo en su cabello no era natural. Mina le abrazaría y le repartiría besos por toda la cara (tal vez lo debió haber dicho antes, cuando no estaba comprometido y estaba un poco enamorado de Mina) y Sero también le abrazaría y le brindaría siempre el apoyo que le suele brindar.Y Jirō… ella le sonreiría, tomaría su mano y se apoyaría en él, dándole apoyo._

—_Tal vez sí deba decírselo —Hinata le sonrió. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró._

—_Y ya que estás haciendo caso a lo que te digo, podrías ayudarme a conquistar a esa bonita castaña, la cara redonda…_

—_¡Hinata! —la chica rio._

—_Ya, ya. Me conformo con el chico de cabello de dos colores —Kaminari se palmeó el rostro en una risa. Le hacía tanta falta hablar con su maestra en el coqueteo._

_Se sentía bien estar en casa._

* * *

_**Nota: Ah! me encantó en verdad escribir este capítulo! Las experiencias de Kaminari en el orfanato y todo eso. Tuve que investigar bastante e inspirarme en la película "La familia del futuro" para poder escribir todo lo de adopción XD**_

_**Hinata me encanta mucho!**_

_**Por si las dudas, su quirk es audición. Cómo Kyōka puede escuchar MUY bien. Desde lejos hasta el más mínimo sonido.**_

_**Sino que ella no tiene las extensiones de las orejas como ella.**_

_**Hinata quiere entrar a la policía, dado que su quirk sería muy beneficioso.**_

_**La estoy imaginando trabajando con Denki y Kyōka como héroes T_T**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**_


	8. Siete

_**Siete**_

_**.**_

El niño miró extrañado a Haruka.

—¿Entrevista de adopción? —preguntó. Haruka hizo una mueca.

—No lo llamaría una entrevista. Es solo que tu expediente les llamó la atención y quieren conocerte antes de comenzar el proceso.

—Eso suena a entrevista, lo he visto en televisión.

—Denki… —Haruka le puso una mano en el hombro. El niño se encogió ante el toque—. No te imaginas cuántos niños desearían tener esta oportunidad que te están brindando —el rubio frunció el ceño, la sangre le hervía en el interior. Sintió que sus vellos se levantaban mientras su electricidad comenzaba a encenderse.

Olvidó todo lo que le dijeron en la terapia, sobre el control de sus emociones.

Haruka quitó la mano.

—¡Que lo tengan ellos, entonces! ¡Yo no quiero que me adopten! ¡Yo quiero a mi papá! —podía sentir las lágrimas filtrándose en sus ojos. Se bajó de la silla y corrió hacia los dormitorios.

Se lanzó a su cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

Podía sentir su electricidad cubriéndolo por completo, saliendo de control mientras sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

No quería ser adoptado.

No quería que otras personas tomaran el puesto de sus padres.

Él quería a sus padres.

Él quería su mamá y sus cuentos para dormir. Él quería a su mamá y sus besos en su frente, junto con sus abrazos mientras lo envolvía con su cuerpo en las noches heladas antes de llegar con sensei.

Él quería a su papá y sus sonrisas confiadas. Él quería a su papá y la mirada de orgullo que ponía cada vez que Denki hacía algo.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir. La electricidad en su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir a medida que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Él no quería ser adoptado.

Él no quería…

—Los sistemas de adopciones son una mierda —dijo una voz tras de él.

Hinata.

Denki salió de su sábana para mirar a la niña que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. Ella le miraba y le sonría.

—Dijiste una palabrota —dijo Denki sorbiendo. La niña se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vi salir del salón de entrevistas. Te veías muy triste así que supuse que ya querían adoptarte. Eres lindo, del tipo que le gusta a los adultos —Denki se sonrojó un poco antes lo dicho por la niña—. Además, volviste a confundirte de habitaciones. Estas en las de las niñas y en mi cama nuevamente.

—¡Lo siento! —Denki fue a bajarse de la cama pero Hinata le hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Dime ¿Por qué no quieres ser adoptado? Eres un huérfano, tendrás una mamá y un papá ¿Es así? O te va a adoptar una pareja gay —Denki le miró extrañada— ¿No sabes que es una pareja gay?

—No.

—Dos personas de su mismo sexo que se aman —Denki hizo una mueca.

—¿Eso es normal?

—¿Acaso te tenían en un agujero? Claro que es normal —el ceño del niño se frunció.

—Casi —Hinata no hizo comentario—. No quiero que me adopten. Yo quiero a mis padres —la niña suspiró.

—Pero no están ¿Verdad?

—¡Mi papá sí! Él no tuvo la culpa. Él no quería ser un villano —luego de que las palabras salieran de su boca, Denki se dió cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía decir. Hinata le miró con grandes ojos azules.

—¿Tu papá es un villano? —los labios del niño temblaron. Hinata miró a todos lados agradeciendo que la habitación estuviese vacía—. Oye, eso es algo que no debes decir en voz alta.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento —gimió el pequeño. Hinata negó con la cabeza—. ¿No me odias?

—Mis padres no murieron por villanos. Ellos me abandonaron en una canasta en la puerta del orfanato, así que no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Además —ella le sonrió—, no es tu culpa. Lo que hicieron tus padres no debe afectarte a ti —Denki frunció el ceño y apoyó su rostro en sus rodillas.

—No quiero que me adopten —gruñó. Hinata le sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—He sido devuelta de tres casas de acogida, te diré cómo hacer que no te adopten.

Denki lo agradeció totalmente.

_**.**_

Denki no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa tan elegante. La mayoría de ropa que su madre le compraba era de segunda, y era camisetas y pantalones normales.

Al parecer los adultos eran más frecuentes de lo usual, y los niños siempre debían andar con buenas ropas para llamar su atención.

—En tu expediente se específica lo de tus padres, así que a ellos no debes ocultarlo —dijo Haruka. Denki frunció el ceño.

Estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando a la pareja que posiblemente habría de adoptarlo. Denki repasó todo lo que Hinata le hubo dicho en su mente.

Denki había escuchado atentamente todo lo que la niña le había dicho, su historia de cómo había sido devuelta de tantas casas.

—No es que yo no quisiera ser adoptada —le había dicho la niña—. Quiero serlo, quiero padres que me amen. Pero… no puedo ser la niña perfecta que ellos esperan.

Kaminari había escuchado a las otras cuidadoras referirse a Hinata como una pequeña delincuente.

La señora Kinomoto era una mujer preciosa de cabello azul, que le sonrió con ojos oscuros cuando entró. Tras ella, entró su esposo, un hombre apuesto con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

Sus manos le sudaron cuando los adultos se sentaron frente a él.

—Estaré afuera —comentó Haruka—. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo —la pareja asintió y Haruka salió.

Denki quería que ella se quedara, no quiera hacer esto.

—Entonces, Denki ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó la mujer. Denki miró hacia la madera de la mesa, compuso su peor mirada.

—Ocho —contestó.

—¿Te gusta algo en particular? —preguntó el hombre— ¿Practicas algún deporte o algo? —el niño hizo una mueca.

—Me gusta la electricidad.

—De eso es tu quirk ¿no? —preguntó la mujer. Denki no entendió mucho la alegría de ella— Me parece fascinante, de hecho, mi quirk es electricidad estática. Mira —levantó la mirada con curiosidad cuando la mano de la mujer se acercó a su rostro.

Las pesadillas habían disminuido con ayuda de las terapias, pero aún así, un ataque directo lo hacía recordar las peores cosas que había pasado en la guarida de la liga.

Soltó un pequeño grito y la electricidad fluyó de su piel hacia la mano de la mujer.

Ella gritó y recogió su mano.

Haruka entró a la habitación al escuchar el ruido y revisó a la mujer mientras su esposo también revisaba la quemadura de la mano.

Los ojos dorados del niño se inundaron de lágrimas.

Él solo no quería ser adoptado, no que lo odiaran.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —lloró.

—¡No, pequeño! —exclamó la mujer— Fue mi culpa por ir de forma directa.

—Estarás bien —dijo el hombre revisando la herida—. Pero es mejor llevarte al hospital para que te curen y ver si la electricidad no te hizo daño interno —los ojos verdes del hombre eran fríos cuando miraron al niño—. Tienes un gran potencial, niño. Pero te falta control —la mujer solamente le sonrió y fue llevada hacia la puerta por su esposo. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza a Haruka de despedida y salieron.

Denki se sintió más nervioso cuando Haruka entró.

—¿Eso fue a propósito? —le cuestionó la mujer cruzándose de brazos. Haruka podría ser de las mujeres más tiernas del mundo, pero también era muy de temer. Sobre todo cuando esa cola saliendo de su falda se agitaba cuando estaba furiosa.

Cómo lo hacía ahora.

—¡No! Ella… ella iba a hacerme una demostración de su quirk, pero… pero su mano vino directo hacia mí y… y recordé cosas feas —estaba llorando.

Haruka suavizó su mirada y se acercó a él. Le colocó una mano en la cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

Ante la suavidad de la caricia, fue calmandose, respirando más lentamente.

—Bien. Te creo. Ahora ve a tu cuarto —Denki asintió y salió del salón. Paso de largo el comedor y subió directamente a las habitaciones. Cruzó hacia la derecha y luego de un grito de las niñas porque se había confundido de cuarto (otra vez), corrió hacia el de los niños.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en su cama y miró la foto de sus padres y él que tenía en su nochero.

Los extrañaba tanto.

Deseaba tanto hablarles.

_**.**_

—¿Aún no puedo ir a ver a mi papá? —le preguntó a Haruka cuando ella lo fue a buscar para que fuera al comedor a cenar.

—El detective no ha dado la autorización —respondió la mujer.

—Pero quiero verlo…

—La cuestión no es que quieras, cariño. Es que esté permitido —llegaron al comedor—. Los Kinomoto llamaron. Dijeron que no fue una gran descarga la que hiciste.

—¿No quieren verme más? —él mantenía esa pequeña esperanza.

—De hecho, es al contrario. Ambos se mostraron muy interesados, a pesar de incidente y quieren comenzar el proceso, claro, tenemos que entregarle a un niño con el quirk controlado. Tienes cinco meses más para controlar bien tu quirk, Denki —ella le dió una palmadita y lo metió al salón.

Denki frunció el ceño y tomó su bandeja para comida.

Luego de tomar su comida, se sentó en la misma mesa que Hinata que le miraba con ojos azules brillantes y expectantes.

—Vi a la mujer salir con su mano herida —comentó la niña con una sonrisa—. No estaba en el plan electrocutarla, pero buena idea.

—No fue mi intención, fue un accidente —confesó el niño. Hinata agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

—La cosa es ¿Los ahuyentaste? —Denki frunció el ceño.

—Llamé más su atención. Comenzarán el proceso —la verdad eso sorprendió a la niña.

—Wow, que pareja más extraña —ella suspiró y colocó su rostro sobre su mano—. Que dicha, dos meses aquí y ya comenzaron un proceso de adopción.

—¿Ya van a adoptar a Kaminari? —preguntó otro niño y el rumor se fue extendiendo hasta hacer un bullicio por todo el comedor.

Denki se sintió un poco incómodo ante todas las miradas de alegría y otras de envidia que estaba recibiendo.

Se sentía incómodo.

Él no quería ser adoptado.

—Pero no quiero ser adoptado —dijo. Hinata enseguida le miró, haciéndolo callar porque ella sabía que iba a decir algo sobre su padre.

Así que el niño decidió callar y miró la avena en su plato.

—¿Cómo se llamará la planta en donde viene la avena? —dijo el pequeño, tratando de desviar la conversación— ¿Avenero?

Todos rieron, olvidando lo que él había dicho.

Kaminari descubrió la forma ideal para desviar las conversaciones, siendo un idiota.

Igual no tenía que esforzarse mucho.

_**.**_

_El fin de semana en el orfanato fue un poco reconfortante. Salió bastante con Hinata, habló con Kyōka por mensajes y jugó con los niños. Hubiera ido todo bien de no ser por las entrevistas de adopción que Haruka le obligó a tener._

_Habían sido irritantes y pedantes. Adultos que solo querían tener un niño trofeo, había incluso hablado con personas solo diez años mayor que él._

_Sí, muchos tenían mucho dinero y le habían prometido vivir de una increíble forma, pero Kaminari había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por eso._

_Antes de volver a la UA, había quedado en verse con Kyōka._

_La chica lo esperaba en la estación y le dió una suave sonrisa cuando él bajó._

—_Hey —le saludó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas._

—_Hey —le saludó él mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, colocando nerviosa a la chica._

—_Mis padres quieren invitarte a cenar antes de que volvamos a la UA. Ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando les digo que volviste al orfanato —Denki arrugó la nariz con una risa._

—_¿Todavía creen que paso hambre? —Kyoka rodó los ojos y asintió._

—_Papá dijo que iba a donar parte del dinero que gane con su último éxito —ella negó con la cabeza. Kaminari soltó una risa._

—_Al menos pude mover su corazón —comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Jirō. Kyōka iba pegada a él pero sin tomarlo de las manos o permitir abrazarla. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando al contacto físico que Kaminari pedía, pero él se conformaba con este poco._

_El simple hecho de tenerla a su lado era lo que importaba._

_Mientras iban camino a casa, iban intercambiando historias de lo que hicieron el fin de semana._

_Le contó sobre las entrevistas que tuvo, y ella solo pudo reírse._

—_Literal, apenas mostraba lo idiota que soy, salían corriendo —contó._

_Denki se preguntó si era buen momento para hablar sobre su padre. En verdad quería que Kyōka lo conociera, podría incluso llevarla el otro fin de semana libre que tuvieran._

_Respiró profundo._

—_Kyōka —la chica le miró. En ese momento, ella estaba levantándose un mechón de su pelo para pasárselo detrás de la oreja y Denki pudo observar la cicatriz se había por su oreja por un ataque de un villano que intentó cortarle el Jack._

_Tragó._

—_¿Que pasa, idiota? —la forma en que ella le dijo idiota fue tan dulce que el corazón de Denki se ablandó._

_No._

_No podía decirle._

—_Te amo —le dijo. Kyōka de puso un poco roja y le golpeó las costillas con el codo._

—_Cállate —respondió. Pero aún así, Denki pudo ver una sonrisa jugando en sus labios._

_Continuaron su camino y el rubio se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan cobarde, esperaba que cuando le dijera a Kyōka, fuera en un mejor momento._

* * *

_**Nota: Good! Me encantó este cap. Si no se nota, me inspiré muchísimo en la familia de futuro XD Bueh, antes de que me linchen porque puse que Kaminari pensara que no era normal una pareja gay, recordemos que el niño ha Sido escondido por años y no sabe muchas realidades del mundo sino lo que ha visto por tv.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Mi hiatus tiene que ver con qué estaba terminando mi novela y ahora que lo hice, puedo centrarme en los fics uwu.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


	9. Ocho

_**Ocho**_

_**.**_

Las adopciones no son fáciles. Kaminari pensó que los Kinomoto solo vendrían un día a recogerlo y ya, pero no. Aún después de todo, el proceso que ellos tuvieron, de conocerlo y que luego aceptaran que les gustaba Denki, aún debían hacer más procesos.

Hasta el mismo Denki fue llevado a la pequeña salita y Haruka le habló.

—Ellos obviamente vienen a buscarte, y se les dará un mes de observación.

—¿Un mes de observación? —preguntó Denki. Haruka asintió.

—A pesar de haber pasado por todos los filtros, la teoría es diferente a la práctica. Te explico: Debemos observar el cómo te acoges a ellos, si en verdad van a ser buenos padres y pueden adaptarse a cuidar de un niño. Y sobre todo, si te sientes cómodo con ellos.

—¿Hinata ha sido devuelta en ese mes de observación? —preguntó Denki. Haruka asintió.

—Hinata ha sido _adoptada_ tres veces. La primera vez, sus padres no pudieron adaptarse a cuidar de ella, dejándola a largos tiempos sola. Las otras dos veces, fue ella la que no pudo adaptarse, en una se devolvió sola, llorandome para regresar porque no se sentía cómoda, y la última vez fueron los padres los que la devolvieron.

—No sabía que eso se podía —murmuró el niño. Haruka rodó los ojos.

—Oh, Denki. A ti no sabré como creerte, porque es obvio que no quieres estar, dado que aun esperas a tu padre.

—¡Pero lo espero!

—Lo sé. Y por eso tuve que hacer una llamada. El detective viene esta tarde a darte un paseo.

Denki se sintió nervioso ante lo dicho por la cuidadora. En verdad no entendía a qué paseo se refería, pero no tenía más opción.

_**.**_

Era la segunda vez que estaba en el auto del detective. Seguía sintiéndose demasiado grande para él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Denki. El detective miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Haruka me dijo que van a adoptarte —el niño desvió la mirada, molesto—. Y supongo que no quieres.

—Solo quiero a mi papá —dijo el niño, el detective suspiró.

—Ahí es donde vamos —el niño miró al detective con sus ojitos brillando—. Vamos a que veas a tu padre.

El corazoncito del niño se apresuró.

_**.**_

El detective había pedido que no lo revisaran, después de todo venía con él y aún era muy pequeño.

—Usualmente no dejan entrar a niños pequeños, pero esta es una excepción.

—¿Cuando podré visitarlo por mi voluntad? —preguntó.

—A partir de los trece —vio de reojo al niño haciendo cuentas con los dedos y soltó una risa—. En cinco años.

—No soy bueno en matemáticas —dijo. Kaminari siguió al detective hasta un lugar en donde había varias cabinas, dichas cabinas habían personas hablando por teléfono con la persona que estaba detrás de un vidrio. La persona detrás del vidrio tenía un traje azul, demostrando ser prisionero.

El detective le dijo a Kaminari que subiera a la silla, y como él era bastante pequeño y sentado no alcanzaría, se arrodilló quedando apoyado en el muro de la cabina de él.

Del otro lado estaba vacío, y Kaminari pudo observar cuando una puerta se abrió y un sujeto con cabello rubio apareció esposado, siendo llevado por un policía que le empujaba el hombro.

Los ojos de Denki se llenaron de lágrimas y apoyó sus manos en el vidrio.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —llamó, pero el hombre no escuchó hasta que se sentó enfrente de él. Él le sonrió, sus ojos azules se veían un poco apagados, articuló algo con su boca que Denki no pudo escuchar y le señaló que tomara el teléfono que estaba anclado en la pared.

Denki tomó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que su padre lo hacía, y cuando se pegó la bocina en la oreja, pudo por fin escucharlo y sintió ganas de llorar.

—_Hola, campeón._

—¡Papá! —exclamó Denki— ¡Papá, te extraño mucho! —las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos— ¡Papá ¿Cuando sales?! —el hombre suspiró.

—_Ah, cariño. Me dieron varios años. El detective me dijo que estabas en un orfanato ¿no? —_Denki asintió.

—Papá, quieren adoptarme. Y yo no quiero… quiero que salgas y… —sorbió en su sollozo.

—_Cariño… no te mereces pasar por más cosas malas. Cometí muchísimos errores y ya me costó la vida de tu madre, no dejaré que cueste la tuya._

—Pero…

—_Denki. Una pareja, una familia te está dando una segunda oportunidad. Tendrás padres que te amarán. No te faltará nada, como pasaba con nosotros._

—Me sentía bien con ustedes. Yo los amo… no puedo con otros padres —los ojos azules del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas. Colocó una mano sobre el vidrio y Denki corrió para poner su mano también.

—_Cariño. Yo no saldré por ahora de aquí. Necesito que me prometas que intentarás ser feliz. Así sea con una familia diferente, una familia que va a amarte._

—¡No! ¡No, yo los quiero a ustedes!

—_¡Denki! Yo no saldré de aquí. Hijo, alguien más te va a amar, tienes que vivir tu vida, por favor, hazlo por mí, hazlo por tu madre. Ella hubiera querido esto para ti._

Denki estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

No quería, no quería abandonar a su padre. Simplemente no podía.

—No quiero…

—_Podrías hablar con tus nuevos padres para que te dejen visitarme cuando tengas edad _—ofreció el hombre, con tal de convencer a su hijo de dejarlo, de apreciar esa oportunidad que se le ha ofrecido.

Kane debía admitir que le había dolido escuchar la noticia del detective, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su hijo. El niño no debería vivir con la mancha de haber sido el hijo de un villano. Él no tenía la culpa de sus malas decisiones. Ya Akiko había pagado por sus malas decisiones, no quería que Denki también las pagara.

—_Mi niño. Sé que estás muy pequeño para entender esto, pero necesito que vivas tu vida. Necesito que me dejes ir, yo ya no puedo cuidarte como deseo, estoy pagando por mis errores y no quiero que tú pagues por ellos. Quiero que aceptes a esa pareja que te hará feliz, porque es algo que tu madre querría, alguien que te ame como ella y yo te amamos._

Denki sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, no podía evitar que sus lágrimas bordearan sus ojos con todo lo que su padre decía. Él entendía, pero no quería soltarse.

—_Por favor —_le suplicó su padre—_. Acepta ese amor que te van a dar, ya que tu madre y yo no podemos hacerlo más._

—Papá…

—Denki, el tiempo se acabó —le dijo el detective a sus espaldas. Denki miró al detective y luego a su padre que le brindaba una sonrisa. Quiso hacer un berrinche, quiso explotar su quirk y atravesar el vidrio para abrazar a su padre.

Pero contempló la mirada azul en él y la sonrisa suave que tenía. Y Denki sabía que debía dejarlo ir.

Pero no quería.

No quería hacerlo.

—_Mamá y yo siempre estaremos en tu corazón, cariño. No lo olvides ¿Correcto? Te amo _—Denki asintió. Fue difícil colgar luego de que su padre lo hizo. El hombre le dió una última sonrisa antes de que el guardia se lo llevara.

El detective tomó el teléfono de las manos de Denki y lo colocó en su lugar.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo el hombre. Y Denki, en contra de toda su voluntad, lo siguió.

_**.**_

—Entonces ¿Sí van a adoptarte? —le preguntó Hinata. Denki frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Mi papá me pidió que lo aceptara.

—¿Y lo harás? —el pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí —Hinata suspiró y le dió un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

—Extrañaré tus tonterías —le dijo la niña logrando hacerlo sonreír.

Él también la extrañaría.

_**.**_

La casa de los Kinomoto era bastante grande, parecían una familia adinerada. Haruka le había dicho que había corrido con bastante suerte al haber sido escogido.

—Ven, Denki. Te enseñaré tu habitación —le comentó la mujer, su nueva madre. Los Kinomoto no habían firmado todavía los papeles de adopción, dado que eso se hacía luego del mes de observación. Durante ese mes, Denki viviría con ellos para comenzar a adaptarse, ellos no podían sacarlo de la ciudad o del país. Denki siguió a la mujer con su mochila al hombro, el hombre, su nuevo padre, entraba su equipaje.

La habitación era grande y bonita, tenía muchas cosas que a cualquier niño le habrían de gustar, incluso a él dado al brillo de sus ojos. La señora Kinomoto le pidió al niño que se sentara en la cama y ella se sentó en la silla del escritorio. La mujer era muy bonita, y tenía una sonrisa que parecía ser la firma de muchas mamás, muy tierna y amorosa.

—Esperamos que te adaptes aquí, Denki. Sé que puede ser difícil luego de todo el trauma que has pasado ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Es mejor aclarar las cosas desde un comienzo.

Denki miró a la mujer y asintió acariciando sus manos, tratando de calmar la electricidad que surgía de ellas por el nerviosismo, inhaló y exhaló.

—¿Tengo que decirles mamá y papá ya? —preguntó. La mujer sonrió.

—Cuando te sientas cómodo. Tómate tu tiempo.

—También… —él revisó su mochila y sacó un pequeño retrato— ¿Puedo…? —la mujer observó el retrato y asintió. Era una foto de Denki con sus padres biológicos. Ella la tomó de las manos del niño y la puso en el nochero. Observó la sonrisa que tenía el pequeño en la fotografía.

—Tu madre era preciosa. Y que encantadora sonrisa tienes ahí —ella lo miró y Denki estaba distraído en las facciones tan definidas y elegantes de la mujer—. Quiero ver esa misma sonrisa en ti, Denki. Quiero, en verdad queremos, hacerte feliz —el niño sonrió—. Denki, necesito que me des tu límite.

—¿Mi límite?

—Me lanzaste una descarga cuando intenté tocarte, así que necesito saber cuál es tu límite. ¿Puedo abrazarte? ¿Acariciarte el cabello?

—¡Lo siento tanto por su herida! —la mujer le hizo una señal con la mano de que no importaba— Solo… despacio. Que no sea por sorpresa.

—Entiendo.

—_¡Voy a pedir comida! —_exclamó el señor Kinomoto en las escaleras— _¿Que quieren?_

—¿Qué quieres, Denki? —preguntó la mujer. Denki se encogió de hombros.

—No comía mucha variedad en el orfanato o cuando vivía con mis padres, así que está bien lo que sea.

—¡Hamburguesas, cariño! —exclamó la mujer.

—_¡Hamburguesas será! _—dijo y escucharon los pasos bajar. La mujer se acercó a la puerta y luego volvió arrastrando una maleta.

—Te ayudaré a desempacar —comentó ella, a lo cual Denki asintió y comenzó a desempacar junto a ella.

Algo se había instalado en su pecho, la sensación de que esa familia lo quería. Pero aún así, quería echarse a llorar, porque temía que en algún momento olvidara a sus padres.

_**.**_

_Los padres de Kyōka no eran los únicos que se volvían locos cuando Denki visitaba el orfanato, también sus amigos. Por eso, Denki no se sorprendió que al regresar, sus amigos ya hubieran llegado hace tiempo del campamento y Bakugō le hubiera preparado, aunque lo negara, un postre para hacerlo sentir bien._

_Lo hicieron sentir bien, claro estaba, pero se le hizo aún más difícil decir la verdad._

_Cuando estaba ya oscureciendo, el resto de compañeros terminaron de llegar, y Kyōka le cubrió la mano con la suya y le dió un suave mordisco al lobulo de su oreja._

—_Oye —le susurró—. Vamos a mi habitación._

_Denki sonrió, y juntos lograron escapar hacia la habitación de Kyōka antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta._

_**.**_

_No supieron cómo comenzó, solo Kane estaba sintiendo que se ahogaba de un momento a otro._

_El humo lo estaba ahogando y el caos en la prisión estaba haciendo todo peor._

_Intentó buscar una salida, en dónde los guardias sin duda estaban llevando a los otros prisioneros. No iba a aprovechar esto para escapar, no cuando le faltaba tan poco tiempo para salir limpio de esto y volver con su hijo. No iba a sumergirse en una vida escondiéndose cuál fugitivo._

_Sin embargo, tenían otros planes para él._

_Los brazos lo cubrieron y la risa estruendosa de su compañero de celda resonó en sus oídos._

—_Oh, Kane. Te dije que teníamos un plan —le comentó el hombre—. Si no me dabas la información de la UA para darla a la liga, la conseguiría de otra forma._

_El humo estaba entrando en sus pulmones, y Kane sentía que todo se nublaba más._

_Ya no podía respirar._

_Ya no podía mantenerse despierto._

_Así que no pudo luchar más y dejó que se lo tragara la oscuridad._

_**.**_

_**Nota: Bien, esta historia me está gustando mucho como está quedando y el rumbo que va tomando (?**_

_**Mi excusa de mi hiatus es lo que puse en mis otros fics: Estaba terminando mi novela y por eso, no pude continuar los fics hasta ahora. Pero no sé preocupen, todos tendrán final. **_

_**Este ya tengo varias cosas escritas.**_

_**Bueno, los quiero muchísimo, los leeré en la próxima actualización.**_

_**Besos.**_


	10. Nueve

_**Nueve**_

_**.**_

Denki vivió en el paraíso la primera semana.

Los Kinomoto tenían demasiadas reglas que a Denki se le complicaba acatar.

—¡Quítate los zapatos al entrar!

—¡No dejes eso ahí!

—¡No toques eso!

—¡Denki, por el amor de Kami-sama, bájate de ahí!

Estaba seguro que su cabeza explotaría con tantos regaños. Pero no podía quejarse, no cuando ellos le compraban cosas, cuando ellos le daban buena comida y buena ropa.

No cuando la señora Kinomoto besaba su frente todas las noches al dormir, y Denki estaba comenzando a sentirse cómodo con ella.

No cuando el señor Kinomoto lo sentaba en su regazo y veían televisión juntos, como un padre e hijo.

Sin embargo, toda esa comodidad a veces lo hacía sentir extraño. Sobre todo cuando los que iban a ser sus padres, lo miraban exasperados por su hiperactividad.

Denki no podía dejar de ser como era. Tenía meses sin sentir tranquilidad, sin sentirse cómodo y sin miedo, que no tenía cómo quemar su electricidad.

Denki revoloteaba por todos lados, y eso parecía molestar a los Kinomoto, hasta el nivel de un día, gritarle que se detuviera.

El pequeño niño suspiró, estaba sentado en el jardín de la enorme casa de los Kinomoto, después de gritarle le habían ordenado a salir. Denki se sentía un poco mal, tenía que aliviar su electricidad de alguna forma.

Le era difícil mantener el control de su electricidad, necesitaba moverse, necesitaba sacarla de alguna forma…

Escuchó el silbido de un pájaro y eso llamó su atención. Sonrió, recordó cuando en su estadía en la guarida de la liga le permitían dejar fluir la electricidad con los animales.

—_A los animales no les afecta la electricidad, Denki. Solo los hace dormir._

Denki sonrió y se levantó, acercándose al árbol en dónde residía el pequeño pájaro.

Fue sólo un poco al comienzo, su electricidad fluyendo por sus venas tan naturalmente, tocó el árbol, creyendo que sólo golpearía al pájaro. El pájaro chilló y Denki soltó una risa, sin saber que en verdad le estaba haciendo daño al animal.

Cuando lo vio caer, sin darse cuenta del humo, miró hacia un lado, en donde una ardilla había caído también, víctima de su electricidad. Escuchó el sonido, y del árbol cayó otra ave.

Otra.

Otra.

Otra…

Un grito a su espalda y Denki se giró para ver a los Kinomoto en la puerta del patio, observando horrorizados la escena.

Al comienzo, al no notar la expresión horrorizada, les brindó una sonrisa. Luego, al notar el miedo en los ojos de los adultos, notó que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué has hecho? —murmuró el hombre, sus puños estaban apretados y Denki tembló, sabiendo bien que cuando alguien apretaba las manos, era porque estaba furioso.

—Sólo… sólo estaba jugando —murmuró de forma temblorosa. El hombre se acercó y Denki apretó los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero solo sintió la mano apretando su brazo.

—Vuelve a tu habitación —gruñó. Denki caminó lentamente, cuando pasó al lado de la mujer, ella se apartó de él, como si le tuviera miedo.

Denki corrió hasta su cuarto, y ahí, en la ventana que daba hacia el patio vio cómo los Kinomoto comenzaban a tocar los animales que estaban en el suelo. Denki tembló, habían muchos y no se movían.

Cuando a él lo dejaban pasar su electricidad a los animales, se los llevaban de ahí, diciéndole que los llevarían para que descansaran mejor.

¿Estarían bien? ¿Se había pasado?

¿Estarían… muertos?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el señor Kinomoto entró a la casa y volvió a salir con una pala.

Atentamente, y con el corazón en una mano, Denki observó cómo el hombre comenzaba a enterrar a los animales que él creyó dormidos… pero había matado.

_**.**_

Al parecer, estaba castigado.

Su comida era servida y dejada en su escritorio. Pero no lo dejaban salir de la habitación.

El señor Kinomoto era el que iba normalmente, la señora no.

Denki no podía dormir, cayendo en cuenta de todos los animales pequeños que había matado con su electricidad. Y dándose cuenta que, tal vez, los que _dormía _en la guarida también los había matado.

Era realmente peligroso.

En medio de la noche, bajó hasta la cocina con la intención de beber agua y, al subir, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de los Kinomoto. Su mano tembló al escuchar todo.

—No puedo… Esto fue demasiado —la voz de la mujer sonaba angustiada—. Se supone que los niños de ocho no son tan hiperactivos. Tampoco ellos…

—Se supone que los niños juegan con los animales, no los matan… —la voz del hombre sonaba molesta, pero asustada también. Los ojos de Denki se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Nos mintieron —dijo la mujer—. Nos dijeron que no tendría secuelas para volver a convertirse en un villano. Pero… pero esto… ¡Matar animales! Podía lidiar con lo activo que es, pero esto… me aterra.

—Llamaré al orfanato…

Denki no escuchó más, el vaso de vidrio que estaba en su mano se cayó, rompiéndose en pedazos y corrió hasta la habitación.

Los Kinomoto no aparecieron en la habitación.

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, fue la mujer la que llegó a su habitación. Denki no había podido dormir, así que se percató enseguida cuando su puerta se abrió.

El cabello azul de la señora Kinomoto estaba alborotado, como si pasara las manos por las hebras con nerviosismo.

No sé sabía cuál de los dos era el más asustado en la habitación.

—Escuchaste todo ¿no? —preguntó ella. Denki asintió. La mujer suspiró—. Denki… me he dado cuenta que ser madre no es nada fácil. Pero… esto va más allá. Creí que la adopción era la solución, si elegía a un niño crecido no tendría que cambiar pañales, no tenía que lidiar con un bebé hiperactivo, sino con un niño educado. Pero… me dejé llevar por las apariencias, sin pensar en los traumas que tenías —los ojos de Denki se llenaron de lágrimas—. Tu vida ni ha sido fácil, cariño. Sé que has visto cosas que ningún otro niño ha visto y he tenido el tiempo para reflexionar para saber que lo que hiciste ayer, tal vez no fue intencional.

—No sabía… en la guarida me dijeron que no quirk no le hacía daño a los animales… yo solo… estaba aburrido… necesitaba quemar mi electricidad.

—Lo sé, sin embargo…

—¡No lo volveré a hacer! —la mujer compuso una mueca.

—Denki, te contaré una cosa. Mi esposo y yo, cuando firmáramos los papeles de adopción nos íbamos a ir a USA, sin embargo, no podemos. Denki, no sabemos qué otras cosas te enseñaron en esa guarida que sea mala y no podemos llevarte a dónde cualquier terapeuta. Tienes que quedarte aquí, la policía aún no ha terminado su trabajo contigo. Y nosotros no podemos quedarnos más aquí —los labios de Denki le temblaban. Escuchó los pasos de la mujer acercarse y acostarse en su cama. Su mano de estiró lentamente, como si lidiara con un animalillo asustado. Denki dejó que la mujer acariciara su cabeza—. Ahora no estás curado del todo, pequeño. Tu mente aún es un caos, pero eres un niño muy encantador y cuando estés listo, estoy segura que alguien te amará.

El dulce beso en su frente, fue el último aprecio de amor de madre que Denki tuvo.

_**.**_

El detective lo miró con algo de lástima.

—Supongo que deberíamos meterlo en el programa de niños con problemas de villanía —susurró el detective a Haruka. Tal vez creían que Denki no podía escucharlos, pero lo hacía.

—Denki nunca demostró algo como esto aquí —gruñó Haruka.

—Tal vez encontraba una mejor forma de quemar su electricidad.

—Ratas —interrumpió Denki. Los adultos lo miraron. Denki se encogió—. Iba a sótano a electrocutar ratas, pero creí que… no las mataba —Haruka lo miró.

—Pensé… pensé que era el veneno que había escondido —Denki miró sus manitas y sintió que su pecho se apretaba.

—Lo meteré en el programa. Debes mantener un ojo en él —Haruka asintió.

Denki se sintió lo peor en este mundo.

_**.**_

—Hey —Denki levantó la mirada para ver a Hinata que le sonreía. Ella se sentó a su lado en su cama—. Te devolvieron a los diez días, es un récord —Denki solo se acurrucó más— ¿Que paso? ¿No supieron lidiar con tu estupidez?

—Soy un villano —murmuró Denki.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Hinata.

—He estado matando animales con mi electricidad, y no sabía porque en la guarida me decían que no les afectaba. Y el detective va a meterme en no se que de niños villanos. Apuesto a que es una correccional.

—No seas tonto, Denki —dijo la niña—. No eres un villano.

—Sí lo soy, porque mi papá lo era y me criaron para ser uno —la niña rodó los ojos y le dió un golpe en la cabeza. Denki se quejó y le lanzó una mirada.

—Lo que te hayan hecho tus padres no es tu culpa. Tú eres tú, ellos son ellos. Es todo. No eres un villano.

La mirada azul de la chica le decía a Denki que no estaba de humor para juegos. Esa mirada firme y dominante hizo que sj corazón infantil se llenara de calor.

Soltó una risita.

—Te creo —le dijo. Hinata le sonrió y le hizo señales.

—Dame un espacio, llorón. Voy a acostarme —Denki le sonrió y le dió un espacio.

Ahí, se quedó junto a ella hasta que el sueño los dominó por completo.

_**.**_

_La piel de Kyoka era suave, Kaminari se degustaba siempre acariciando su cintura desnuda mientras se besaban. Solo se besaban y se acariciaban, Kyoka no se sentía lista para algo más y Denki respetaba eso._

_Los labios de la chica recorrían su cuello, dejando suaves marcas que él podría tapar con la gargantilla. Lograba erizarse ante el toque de la chica. Sus dedos ascendieron, acariciando la piel de las costillas de Kyoka hasta desabrocharle el sostén para poder acariciarle los senos. Kyoka gimió, rozó su cadera con la de él logrando hacerlo gemir también._

_Era una bonita sintonía, lo hacían despacio sabiendo que aunque sus compañeros estuvieran abajo todavía era temprano y podían rondar por los pasillos._

_Kaminari estaba bajando para llevar un pecho de Kyoka a su boca cuando la puerta sonó y tuvieron que detenerse._

—_¿Kyoka? —era Momo._

—_¿Sí, Momo? —contestó la chica, Kaminari comenzó a repartir suaves picos en su clavícula y ella enredó sus dedos en su pelo rubio._

—_¿Kaminari está ahí contigo? Lo fui a buscar a su habitación y no estaba—Kyoka y Denki se miraron._

—_Sí, Momo, aquí estoy —contestó. No había forma de contradecirlo._

—_Oh, este… ¿Podrías bajar? Es urgente —la pareja se miró y Kyoka se quitó encima del chico._

—_¿Pasó algo? —preguntó él mientras se colocaba una camiseta, por suerte, ésta era bastante larga para ocultar su erección. Kyoka se puso una camiseta que había robado de su habitación, sin el sostén._

—_Amm… Es mejor que bajes —listo, Kaminari estaba preocupado y nervioso. Intentó arreglarse el pelo aunque sabía que sus compañeros iban a saber que estaba haciendo con Kyoka. Salieron de la habitación y enseguida Momo bajó la mirada provocando que el chico enarcara una ceja._

_Bajaron por el ascensor en un incómodo silencio y cuando llegaron a la sala común todos sus compañeros estaban rodeando el televisor. Cuando él llegó, todos lo voltearon a mirar logrando colocarlo nervioso._

—_Kaminari está aquí —anunció Momo. Todoroki tenía el mando de la tv y le dio al botón de reproducir. Kaminari miró a la tv y se atragantó._

_En la pantalla, se veía un edificio en llamas y la descripción de abajo le secó la garganta._

"_Revuelta en la prisión de villanos menores de la prefectura de Saitama. 10 muertos. 7 fugitivos."_

_No entendía por qué sus amigos le mostraban eso, porque lo llamaron exclusivamente a él. Ellos no sabían que su padre estaba en prisión, menos si tenía padre._

_Solo que…_

_No, por favor no._

_El presentador comenzó a mostrar las fotografías y los nombres de los fallecidos y Kaminari tenía el corazón en una mano._

_Su padre no estaba ahí._

_Comenzó a mostrar las imágenes de los fugitivos y sus manos temblaron cuando el hombre rubio y de ojos azules apareció en la pantalla._

"_Kaminari Kane"_

_En un país tan grande como Japón, muchos podrían tener ese apellido y no ser familia. Pero el parecido de Kane y Denki era tan grande que no había duda._

"_Tres de los fugitivos pertenecieron a la antigua liga de villanos, así que con su crecimiento es posible que vuelvan a entrar"_

_La fotografía de su padre estaba ahí. Denki lo sabía, él mismo había pertenecido a la liga y había sido parte del plan del Sensei._

_Pero su padre… él le había prometido que no estaba… que no, nunca volvería por lo que la liga le hizo a su madre._

_No, no podría ser cierto._

_Sus compañeros de clase lo miraban, y Denki sentía que lo juzgaban, que le gritaban "villano" con sus ojos._

_Su pecho se apretó, retrocedió._

—_Denki… —la voz de Kyoka y su mano sobre su hombro terminó de romperlo. Se sacudió de ella y corrió en dirección a su habitación, ignorando el llamado de sus compañeros, ignorando el ardor en sus piernas por subir las escaleras en vez de tomar el ascensor._

_Se encerró en su cuarto y caminó de un lado a otro tomando el cabello entre sus manos. Luego, se sentó en el suelo apoyado en su puerta._

_Ignoró el llamado de Kirishima y Kyoka._

* * *

_**Nota: Esto está tomando un rumbo diferente jejejejejeje.**_

_**Así que, ya todos saben del papá de Denki. Y creen que está fugitivo debido a su ausencia.**_

_**Y bueno, las secuelas de vivir con villanos son duraderas.**_

_**La verdad es que me pregunto, en el mundo de BnHA ¿Harán algo con los niños nacidos en la villanía? Por eso hice lo del programa. También, en ese programa hay niños que tienen tendencias psicópatas, para tratarlos con especialidad a que no lleguen completamente a la sociopatía**_

_**Gracias a los que aún siguen aquí!**_

_**Los quiero mucho :")**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


	11. Diez

_**Diez**_

_**.**_

El programa de niños con problemas de villanía, se basaba en reunir niños para que interactuaran entre ellos y con un terapeuta. Los hacían escuchar algunas clases sobre control, otras sobre las reglas que acatar, clases sobre lo que era bueno y malo. También los reunían para que interactuaran entre ellos, mejorando sus habilidades sociales.

Denki noto que había niños de todas las edades, muchos eran hijos de villanos que habían sido capturados y, como él, habían quedado en orfanatos y necesitaban mejorar su conducta para volverlos a unir a la sociedad.

En el orfanato, de alguna extraña forma se había corrido la voz de lo que Denki podía hacer a los animales y la única amiga que le quedó fue Hinata. Iban juntos a la escuela y volvían juntos. Se escondían y jugaban hasta tarde y el corazón infantil de Denki solo se calentaba más por el amor que la niña de cabello naranja le brindaba.

Las cuidadoras del orfanato tenían prohibido entregar su expediente para adoptarlo hasta que terminara el programa.

Y después de terminarlo. Denki fue adoptado dos veces más. Y dos veces lo regresaron por no poder con un hiperactividad y deficit de atención.

Pero a Denki no le importó más. Solo anhelaba que llegara el momento a que su padre saliera.

Mientras tanto, se valdría por sí mismo.

_**.**_

Cuando cumplió los trece, supo enseguida no lo iban a adoptar más. Así que siguió sin importarle y él mismo practicó para cuando llegara a los quince, pudiera pasar el examen de la UA.

Y cumplir su sueño de convertirse en héroe.

También, la ventaja de los trece es que lo dejaba entrar ya por voluntad propia a la cárcel para ver a su padre.

No le importó la molesta entrada, no le importó que lo revisaran completamente, cuando se sentó frente al grueso vidrio y pudo ver a su padre del otro lado, se sentía feliz.

—_Entonces ¿Vas a hacer la prueba de la UA?_ —preguntó su padre luego de la conversación que habían tenido. Denki se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero ser un héroe. Y quiero entrar a la mejor academia de héroes —una dulce sonrisa surgió de los labios de Kane, orgulloso del camino que elegía su hijo—. Tengo dos años para prepararme tanto física como mentalmente —Kane soltó una risita.

—Estudia muchísimo, hijo —le dijo—. El camino no es fácil, pero sí puedo verte en esa escuela —Denki sonrió.

—Ya verás, papá. Cuando me convierta en héroe, saldrás de aquí y te daré una grandiosa vida —Kane volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa nunca moría cuando de Denki se trataba.

—Y tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti —Denki han vuelto a sonreír, pero esta vez sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas. Por miedo de verlo llorar, porque a Kane no le gustaba verlo llorar, decidió cambiar de tema— Hablame de esa chica, tu novia ¿Hinata, se llama?

Tal y como lo esperó, las mejillas de Denki se colorearon y se sobresaltó.

—¡Papá! ¡Ella no es mi novia! —Kane solo soltó una risa. Le gustaba reír junto a su pequeño.

_**.**_

Había sido realmente difícil meter el dispositivo que le dió sus resultados de la UA a la cárcel. Los oficiales lo vieron como cinco veces para verificar que no tuviera algún mensaje oculto y por fin lo dejaron pasar.

Cómo su padre había tenido buena conducta, recibía un poco más de beneficios, y eso incluía que ya sus visitas no serían por medio del vidrio sino más en persona.

Denki estaba casi saltando en su silla cuando su padre entró y se sentó frente a él.

—Hola, campeón —le saludó de forma habitual. Denki no respondió, solo dejó caer el dispositivo en la mesa y la grabación de encendió. Kane miró impresionado la imagen de All Might, lleno de entusiasmo explicándole a Denki que había quedado en el curso de héroes.

—Va una meta cumplida —comentó Denki luego de que se acabara el video. Kane sonrió, tomó a su hijo y besó su frente.

—No te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, hijo. Muchísimo.

_**.**_

_El corazón lo tenía en una mano, Kirishima y Kyōka habían dejado de insistir en su puerta y había agarrado a su teléfono._

_**Kyō**__: Denki, por favor, abre. Necesitas a tus amigos._

_**Kiribro**__: Bro, nos preocupas, habla con nosotros._

_Luego llegó un mensaje de alguien que Denki debió haber esperado._

_**Hina**__:_ _¿Viste las noticias? Lo siento tanto, Denki. Debe haber alguna explicación._

_Y es que él sabía que debía haber una. No podía pensar que su padre en verdad había escapado, pero tampoco podía pensarlo muerto, entre los escombros._

_Revisar su teléfono era mala idea, puesto que enseguida le salieron las noticias de héroe en primicia y la fotografía de su padre era una de las principales noticias._

_«Villanos escaparon de prisión.»_

_Denki simplemente apagó su teléfono y volvió a enterrar su rostro en sus rodillas._

_En verdad no tenía sentido, su padre no pudo haber escapado y menos vuelto a la liga. A él le quedaba poco tiempo en prisión, él estaba emocionado por salir y estar con Denki. _

_Él no quería cometer más equivocaciones ¿verdad?_

_¿Verdad?_

_Toc toc_

_Denki gruñó. No quiso responder a alguno de sus amigos, no estaba preparado para decirles la verdad._

—_Kaminari, soy yo —la voz ronca del profesor Aizawa solo lo puso peor. Sus manos sudaron de lo nervioso que se sentía—. Kaminari, abre. Tienes que acompañarme —las manos de Kaminari sudaron, se levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta. Su profesor se veía agotado, pero con un toque preocupado._

—_¿Profesor Aizawa? —preguntó el chico. Su profesor suspiró._

—_Kaminari, debes acompañarme a dirección._

_Kaminari tembló, por ser hijo de un villano, ahora lo expulsarían._

_Ese era su destino._

_**.**_

_Kyōka sentía que su labio iba a sangrar de lo mucho que lo mordió por los nervios. Frente suyo, sus compañeros discutían sobre lo que acababan de ver._

—_¿Kaminari no era huérfano? —preguntò Sero—. Nos dijo eso._

—_¿Acaso no viste las noticias, idiota? —gruñó Bakugō— Chispas tenía oculto que su padre estaba en prisión._

—_Debe tener una buena razón —comentó Kirishima—. O no sabía que lo tenía hasta ver las noticias. _

—_Imposible —murmuró Todoroki—. Kaminari se notaba muy alterado cuando vio el rostro de su padre. Si no hubiera sabido hasta ahora, estaría solo confundido, pero salió corriendo, sin duda sabía que su padre estaba ahí._

_Y Kyōka perdió más el hilo de la conversación. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada por Denki que se dió cuenta tarde que su teléfono estaba sonando._

_No conocía aquel número, pero no importó._

—_¿Hola? —contestó._

—_¿Jirō? —era una voz femenina al otro lado— Soy Hinata._

_Kyōka no conocía directamente a quien era la mejor amiga de Denki, pero sí había escuchado hablar mucho de ella y haberla visto en fotos._

—_Sí, dime._

—_¿Denki vio las noticias? —Kyōka suspiró._

—_Sí._

—_Mierda._

—_¿Sabías lo de su padre? —la chica suspiró._

—_Sí, pero ¡No te molestes con él por no decirte! Estaba aterrado, temía que tú y sus compañeros lo vieran como villano por su padre._

—_Nosotros nunca…_

—_Lo sé, yo le decía lo mismo. Es solo… algo bastante difícil para él —Kyōka lo sabía. Le había dolido tanto ver esos ojos dorados, que tanto solían brillar, derrumbados._

—_¿Su madre sí murió?_

—_Sí, ella sí. Lo de su padre es una historia demasiado larga, solo espero que no le pase algo malo en la escuela solo por eso._

_Kyōka se dió cuenta que pasaba algo malo cuando todos sus compañeros se callaron y estaban mirando a la salita. Miró hacia la salita y se dió cuenta que su maestro salía con Denki a su lado._

_Denki los miró, sus ojos dorados que esa tarde le habían brindado calor, ahora se veían aterrados._

_Ella los vio salir, y luego los murmullos siguieron con sus compañeros, esta vez más altos._

—_Hinata._

—_¿Hmm?_

—_Creo que sí está en problemas._

_La chica del otro lado soltó un insulto y Kyōka quiso hacerlo también, sino fuera porque su corazón latía a gran velocidad de lo asustado que se encontraba._

* * *

_**Nota: Lo sé, capítulo SÚPER CORTO, pero tenía que terminar ahí. Bueno, este es el último capítulo en dónde veremos el pasado de Denki. Desde el que viene me mantendré en el presente.**_

_**Disculpen mi demora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Los quiero.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


End file.
